The Idolmaster 3 ish
by Maiden of the Colorful Flames
Summary: 765 Productions have a few new additions to their team! What promise's will happen in the future... YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT! XD Another chapter has been added to please my faithful viewers... SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! NEW song from Cinderalla Master!
1. Chapter 0

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, I'm so excited to see how many people likes it! I will be adding on new chapters very soon so be sure to check ok! XD**

**Oh and I do not own Idolmster nor do I own the characters or songs from the series, however I do own the three characters that I have added and a few new songs that I personally will make! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Idolmster 3<p>

The producer had finally returned from his trip to America and was excited to see the idols that he had shaped to be #1, though to his disappointment he wasn't greeted by anyone. When he returned to the office of 765 pro all of his idol's had full schedules and would be gone for almost all day… but thankfully he was greeted by a certain green haired office maiden.

"PRODUCER-SAN!" a whining yet very happy voice screamed at his direction. When he turned around Kotori had given him a giant hug and as she berried her head into his chest she began to cry.

"Hehe… Nice to see you too Kotori!" looking down at her and patting her head softly to calm her down.

When she finally calmed down she let go of the producer and then faced him with little tear's falling from her face. "I'm really glad your back!" She gave him a big smile. "So how was your trip?"

"I had a hard time adjusting to the time and jet lag really isn't all that fun, but I did learn a lot and it really was an amazing trip!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" she smiled. "Oh by the way, the president would like to speak to you in his office."

"Huh? He's here?"

"Of course he is! He's been waiting for you, but he couldn't wait here to meet you because he is in meeting with some new requites!"

"Huh? So were getting new idols? I can't wait to meet them!"

"Why don't you go upstairs and meet them? I gotta get back to work now. I'm so glad your back!" After giving him one last smile Kotori went back to work.

The producer had taken Kotori's advice and walked up the stairs to the top floor of the building, were the president had his meetings take place. When he finally reached the door he knocked a few times and heard, "Come in." from the other side.

When he opened the door he saw the president seating behind his desk on his chair and on the couch in front of was… the former members of Project Jupiter!

"Yo, Producer-san!" Touma Amagase called to the producer.

"Nice to see you again producer-san!" the oldest member Hokuto Ijuuin and bowed toward him.

"Yeah! Nii-chan is back!" the youngest member Shouta Mitarai jumped with a smile on his face.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" the producer asked in a shocked tone pointing his finger at the three boys.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to join 765 pro." Touma smiled.

"Huh?"

"They said that the wanted to join our agency, and because they weren't treated as they wanted to the left 961." The president spoke. "So we started to talk and we all came to the same conclusion."

"Which is?" the producer looked at the president with a cold sweat rolling down his face.

"We want you to be our producer." Touma looked at the producer dead in the eye.

"ME?" The producer looked at the boys in shock. "But why me?"

"The reason why we lost to your idol's is because we weren't close, in fact we didn't even call each other friends." Hokuto stood and looked from the president to the other boys. "It's the bounds of friendship your idol's made that beat us hands down, in fact I think you all became a family."

"So that's why we want to join 765 pro and become your idol's!" Shouta jumped from his seat and smiled at the president. "We may have talent but we want to be a family as well."

"You made those girls great and so-" Touma stood-" We want you to make us great as well."

"You guys…" The producer was shocked to see all three of them desperately wanting him to be their producer. "Ok I'll do it!"

"YEAH!" All three boys jumped into the air and high fived each other.

"Hold it!" the president said to the boys. "I know that it seems like a good time to be celebrating but we have a lot of work to do." The boys and the producer looked at the president.

"I can see that all of you want to be the best and be known like you were before, but the fact still remains that you three aren't close to each other and feel a large distance between you three correct?" He asked looking at the boys… with small glances shared they all nodded. "So in order to close the gap between these three we need our idol's to become a family with them."

"But sir, all of our idol's are girls, it will take a lot of time for them to bound especially since they consider them their rivals."

"Which is why I have a plan!" The president smiled and pulled of three folders from his desk drawer. "We won't be getting three new idols, we will be getting six!"

"SIX?" the boys and the producer looked at him in shock.

"Yes, in order for these three to bound and grow as a family they need to work with people who are just like them, not knowing what it's like to be part of a true family. Therefore-" He walked over to the table in front of the three boys and placed the three folders on it with each one opened. "These three boys shale be our newest addictions with you three."

The three boys looked at the folders in front of them, they each had information on a single boy. "Ichigo Jinsei, Akira Senshi, Akarui Taiyoko."

"Yes and also I would like you three to find them. I need to talk to the producer about a few things, and of course catch-up. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Hmm oh of course not." Touma said looking at the three folders. "Is that ok with you producer… producer?" Touma looked where the producer was standing… and he had gone into the corner, holding onto his legs while crying.

"I just got back and I'm getting not one, not two, but six new idol's?" He continued his depressing rant.

"I'll try to cheer him up, while I'm helping him could you three find them and bring them here?"

"Sure thing! We'll be back in no time!" Shouta happily jumped and quickly excited the room and the other two soon followed.

All three boys where standing in front of the 765 pro building and were looking at the files they were given. "So how should we do this?" Touma looked at the other two.

"How about we all split up! I'll look for Ichigo, Hokuto can look for Akira and you can look for Akarui!" Shouta said smiling at his friends.

"That sounds fair, lets meet back here in an hour." Hokuto said looking at the other two.

With that they all split up and tried to find their new companions and hopefully future friends that they will share many memories with, the good and the bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Whatca think? Pretty exciting huh? I will be posting soon but in the mean time feel free to send me a message or comment on the story! Later! XD<strong>


	2. New Meetings

**Hi everyone! This is officially the first chapter of my story! I hope you grow to like the new characters! And once again I do not own anything related to idolmster, but I do own the three new characters and a few songs I made. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meetings<p>

Touma P.O.V.

"Damn, I'm completely lost." Looking around Midtown Tokyo, I was completely lost. "The president could have at least told us where they were supposed to go."

I had been walking around the shopping district (without trying to be noticed) for almost an hour and I still haven't found anything, not even a hint of where he could be… How hard is it to find one guy?

"Ugh, this is pointless! I'm going ba-AH" without thinking I accidently bumped into a girl passing by. Falling to the ground my butt hit the cement with a loud painful THUD, I slowly tried to raise myself up and tried to deal with the pain.

"AH! Are you ok?" in panic, I looked at her and saw many papers on the ground, I thought they were hers so I quickly gathered the documents that she dropped into one big pile and was about to give them back to her… but she seemed to be looking for something in on the floor.

"My glasses! I can't see without them!" She blindly searched for her classes as she crawled on all fours.

I looked around as well and thankfully the glasses landed right next to me and they weren't cracked or broken. I quickly grabbed the glasses with my free hand and gave them back to the girl, "Thank you!" she placed her glasses on her nose and adjusted them.

"Here are your papers," I gently handed the papers back to the girl "sorry for bumping into you." scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh no it's not your fault it was mi-" she stopped in midsentence as she looked at me…she went from shy and hurt to happy and excited in only a few seconds. "OMG YOUR TOUMA-KUN!" she squealed in excitement and mindlessly dropped her papers… again.

I didn't realize it but my sunglasses and hat had fallen off when I fell and also realized that the girl was an old Jupiter fan, but to make matters worse…girls were starting to gather around use thanks to my fan's squeal…this is very bad!

"Uh oh!" my face had dropped and I could feel a sweat drop rolled down the side of my cheek, without thinking I quickly rose and started breaking through the large gathering of fangirls, thankfully there wasn't that much and when I was out I just started running as fast as I could away from the crowd…but I could hear the fan's as they chased out of me with loud squeal's of joy…"WHY ME?"

30 minutes later…

"Huff…huff…man they sure can run." my back against the wall I barely caught my breath after being chased by over 30 fangirls, which I lost when I hid in an old alley way. "I should be safe for now," I pushed myself against the wall to stand, "But just in case… better have a look," peering over the side of the wall toward the very busy toad and sighed in relief saw no trace of any fangirls.

I walked out of the alley and felt really happy now that they were gone, "Alright now time to get to work and find Aka-" once again I managed to accidently bumped into yet another person, this time when I landed it felt twice as worse as I did before…I wonder how Haruka deals with it.

"Oww… UGH THIS IS TWICE NOW!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"It's alright, it was my-" looking up at the person I felt my eyes shoot open. I bumped into what looked like a boy but it was hard to tell. He had baggy jeans with a T-shirt that had a 'Let me sing' logo on the front in big letters, a necklace that looked like the yin part of the Yin-Yang symbol, white tennis shoes and socks, and his hair was just as white as Takane's and looked as long as hers too, but his was straight instead of curly.

"No it was my fault… I tend to space out a lot." He lifted his fist and gently knocked himself with it.

"…" I couldn't help but stare at him…or her? This person looked different…but kinda familiar.

"Hey? You ok?"

When I finally snapping out of it the boy was waving this hand in my face to try and wake me up. Feeling like an idiot I shot up off the ground and dusted myself off and stretched my hand out to him/her. "Thanks" when we connected hands I easily pulled him up with little effort. I was kind of surprised to see the boy look only a few inches smaller than I was, he looked slender but had some muscles and when I looked at his eye's… they shined with an icy blue but they looked gentle and innocent… almost like a girl's.

"Hello? Are you spacing out again?" he waved his hand again.

"Oh no… he wait a minute," without thinking I pulled out the photo of Akarui and tried to match the two… I knew it! It was a perfect match. "Are you Akarui Taiyoko?"

"Yep that's me!" he smiled happily, "Wait how do you know my name?"

"I'm Touma Amagase, looks like we'll be working together from now on."

"Working together…wait you don't mean?" he looked at me with a confused and somewhat shocked face. "Are you saying I'm getting my debut?"

"Yep that's-GUAH" before I could finish Akarui pulled me in for a hug… but it felt like he was trying to murder me! "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOUUUU!"

"um… can you … put me down…PLEASE..."

"YAY! We have no time to lose, LETS GO!" he let me go for a quick second but then started gripping my hand and pulled me at one direction.

"Hey slow down! You're going to hit someone."

"I'm going to be an idol! I'M GOING TO BE AN IDOL!" he shouted with happiness and he continued to drag me… why do I always get stuck with the weirdest people?

* * *

><p>Shouta P.O.V.<p>

"Wow, there's so many people!" I felt the wind pick up a few miles back but when I finally go to the local park I could feel the fresh wind blowing in the air, it wasn't a really big park but its new to see how many people all here at once. "Ok… I think I should look around here!"

I began to search for my new friend with excitement, not knowing what he would be like or how I will be able to work with him… I felt happy but a little scared at the same time.

"Ah! Shouta-kun!" my name was being called by a very familiar voice, turning around I saw Yayoi-chan running towards me with a very happy smile on her face.

"Hey Yayoi-chan, you look well!" I couldn't help but smile as she smiled.

"I fine, we just got done with signing autographs!" (That's explains the reason why so many people are here at once) I thought, "It was a lot of fun, but what are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a secret, but me Touma-kun and Hokuto-san are joining 765 pro!"

"HUH? REALLY!" the new seemed to make her really happy! "That's great, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing voice and dancing lessons like we did?

"Well that's another secret… 765 is getting 6 boys instead of just us, so that's kind of the reason I'm here."

"SIX?" no surprise that she would be taken aback by this news, "So then you're looking for one of them?"

"Yep, but I don't even know where to start. There are way too many people."

"Hmm that would be a problem, do you what he looks like?"

"huh? Oh yeah," I quickly pulled out the picture from the file the president gave to me, "This is him."

"Aww he looks so cute!" Yayoi bent over the image and squealed at the image, "I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard to find him I'll help you!"

"You sure? Wouldn't your friends get worried?"

"It's ok, they went to do a commercial shoot and I don't have anything to do until later, so I'm free for now!"

"Great, so where should we start?"

"Hmm… well there are a lot of people here, so let's ask around!"

"Good idea!" So then we started to go looking for our new friend. We asked around but barely anyone knew, even people working on traffic didn't have a clue about where the boy could be…so we decided to sit on a nearby bench and take a little break.

"Man there's too many people around here."

"Yeah, I'm surprised we didn't get lost."

I knew that she was kidding… but I kinda felt like what she said could happen to us "…I sure hope not."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later!" she smiled with a sense of hope… I really liked that about her.

"*sigh* they're late again." they heard a voice from not too far away. We turned to the right and saw a boy sitting a few feet away from them…and he looked around their age. "Do they always have to be so lazy they can't pick up their little brother?" he was messing with his phone and trying to get in a comfortable position.

We couldn't see his eyes or most of his face because most of his face was shadowed by a large hate that barely fit his head. Sometime in between I guessed he noticed our staring when he replied "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer," in an irritated tone.

Yayoi was a little taken aback by his words and quickly apologized, while it irritated me that he was so rude to us, I quickly stood "Why would we need a picture? We can't even see your face," irritated and mad beyond belief.

"Shouta-kun, it's really not that big of a deal."

That seemed to irritate him more as he shot up from his seat but what surprised us is when he pulled his large brown hat off his head and gave us a great look at his face. Healthy skin formed into an irritated look with light green eyes and… PINK HAIR! "Happy now?"

"…"

"What cat got your tongue?" Crossing his arms and lightly glaring at us.

Quickly pulling out the image I got from the file, I held it up between me and Yayoi so that both of us can compare it with the boy… perfect match. "Is your name Ichigo Jinsei?"

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU A STALKER? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" he pointed his finger at us and his face changed to a pissed off expression.

"um… were from 765 pro, and I was sent to find you." I got in front of Yayoi to make sure that I was the one responsible for this mess.

"765? Wait didn't I sign up for that agency?" he seemed to be a little taken aback but then his expression changed to complete shock, "So that means… I'm actually going to get my debut?" his face changed again to an excited calm state.

"Yeah, so anyways we need you to come with me to the agency and meet our producer. He really- PRODUCER-SAN IS HERE?" Yayoi's random outburst made not only us but a lot of people around them look at her, some with shocked expressions most were just confused. "Um…yeah."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I NEED TO GET TO THE OFFICE… AND CALL THE OTHERS!" so she did and ran as fast as she could while pushing buttons on her small orange phone… leaving us to just stare at the trail of dust she left behind.

"Guess we should follow her?" Ichigo gestured.

"… I guess." I replied with a shrug. So both of us went to the agency while trying to catch up with the very fast Yayoi… can this day get any stranger?

* * *

><p>754 pro.<p>

"I see, you must have had a lot of learning to do over the past year." The president tried to get comfortable in his chair while drinking a freshly made cup of coffee. "I'm very proud of all the work you put in just to become a better producer for the girls."

"Don't be, I mean I did learn a lot and it was fun… but I really felt home sick after the first week you know?" the producer was doing the same thing as the president only he looked excited and tired at the same time.

"Yeah I know the feeling, it must have been hard to have left huh?"

"It was… I can remember everyone waving bye to me at the airport… and I was about to get off the plain when I saw them all cry, but I knew they would of told me to go anyway" the producer started to fade into the conversation and was looking out the window of the office, "… I wonder how their doing? I hope they were able to get through without me."

The producer had not noticed but the president had gotten up from his seat and gently put his hand on the producer's shoulder, giving him a sense of comfort, "Don't worry, I bet right now they're on their way to greet you!"

Smiling weakly the young producer replied, "I doubt it, their schedules where completely full for the entire week and besides they probably are doing fine without me," He turned from the president to his cup, "I doubt they need me anymore-HEY NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!" Kotori's shout was heard from outside the room.

Before the two adults could react the door to the president's office slammed wide open, reveling 11 very precious girls that the young producer had not seen for over a year. Not willing to give the two a chance to move, the girls rushed into the room quickly swarming the producer and wrapping him with their arms in a deadly hug.

"PRODUCER-SAN!" they all screamed at once while unaware that the young man was dieing by the second.

"..." when the girls had hugged him for a good 5 minutes they noticed that he didn't say a word and when the finally look up at him... his face was a pale white color with what looked like his spirit coming out of his mouth.

"PRODUCER-SAN?" as quickly as they came in, the girls let the young man down... which caused him to drop on the floor... and did not move. In a frightful manner the girls looked at each other and tried to think of what to do.

"I know, I know!" everyone turned the most outgoing girl of their group, she quickly got on her knees and stared at the young man's face. "I'll do... C.P.R.- OH NO YOU DON'T"

the great princess pulled the blonds hair and started yelling at each other causing the rest of the members to try and calm them down... and forgetting all about their producer.

The president calmly walked over to the young man on the ground and gently shook him awake. "You ok?"

"... is it always like this since I left?"

"Well not quite... they usually do a lot worse things." as calm as ever the president stood, "'ahem' Lady's, aren't you being a little rude to your producer that has not scene you in over a year?"

"..." they all seemed to freeze, but quickly bounced back into reality and bowed in apology to the producer. "Sorry!"

"Hehehe, well I guess we haven't seen each other in years... so why don't we try it again?" the young man smiled and opened his arms wide for the girls.

Not wasting time they all wrapped their arms around him in a loving manner. "Its been so long since I've scene all of you, I hope you've been good when I was gone!"

"Yep! We were really good!" the young twins replied with enthusiasm.

"It was a big challenge but I managed to do great!" The wild girl from Osaka smiled.

"I really missed you Honey- Miki? How many times do I have to tell you to not call him that?" the blond smiled innocently as the 19 year old female producer lectured her.

"I've been trying to do my best... and I think I'm making good progress!" the shy girl smiled.

"Producer-san! I've gotten REALLY popular with the boys now! I'm so happy!" the tomboy's girl smiled in victory.

"The day's have been busy, but if they were not we would surely fall into depression if we had no work... I very glad you returned Atana-sama!" The silver maiden gently smiled at him.

"I've been making a lot of money from doing a lot of shows Producer-san!" The young happy-go-lucky girl jumped in happiness.

"Producer-san … its so great to have you home!" The sweet loving girl smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Haruka? Don't do that... your gonna make me cry!" The girl holding a little bunny said as tears started to fall.

"'sniff' 'sniff' Producer-san... I'm sorry I should be happy, but I cant stop crying!" the blue haired idol started to join the cry's... as well as everyone else.

"Hey hey everyone! Its ok... I missed you all too!" the young producer didn't know it but he was starting to cry as well... but that's when he noticed something. "Hey where's Azusa?"

The girls actually stopped and looked around to find their missing friend... but she was no where in sight. "Oh my god, is she still fantasizing about that?" the young female producer sighed and went out into the hall... pulling a girl with a look the producer had never seen before on the 22 year old's face.

"Azusa-san... You ok?" everyone gathered around her and tried to get her back down to earth. "It's no use. We've tried everything and she's been like this for almost a half-an hour."

"What happened to her anyway?"

"Well... it started when we had to walk..."

* * *

><p><em>Azusa Flash back<em>

"_This is what we get for letting Asura-san use the map!"_

"_Yeah, you really do suck at this huh?"_

"_I'm really sorry! I thought for sure we had to take a right!" _

"_We'll there's nothing we can do now. Let's just get out and walk from here, it shouldn't be too far away." Ritsuko said as she opened the car door. _

_After we excited we tried to make it to our photo shoot on foot, though it was a mile or two away that was not the hard part... getting their unnoticed was our only worry. "Ok so far so good!" Ami smiled._

"_No time for gloating Ami, we need still need have a mile to go. Let's just get there as fast as we can!" Iori said in a determined tone!_

_So after a few minutes passed we were almost their and we had to cross one more light to get to the shoot! When the light flashed green all three of us started walking, when all of a sudden my cellphone started ringing and when I opened it, it was a message from Yayoi-chan! _

_It read, 'PRODUCER-SAN IS BACK IN TOWN! GOING TO MEET HIM NOW! MEET ME THERE!' _

_I was so shocked but happy at the same time and started to text Yayoi-chan back, _

_'That's great news! I will tell Iori-sama, Ami-chan and Ristuko-san the news and be there- "AZUSA LOOK OUT!" _

_I looked up and saw Ritsuko-san with Iori and Ami on the other side... and me in the middle of the street and the walk light flashed red! I quickly turned to my right and saw a huge truck coming straight at me... I was completely paralyzed with fear as time slowed down and with the truck coming straight at me, then to make matters worse my fear made my lose my footing and I was starting to fall backwards... thought's like 'This is the end' or 'I'm gonna die!' ran through my mind... but what I had thought about most was, 'I haven't even found my true love yet.' knowing that I was going to die I sealed my fate when my I closed my eyes and awaited the giant truck to hit me and end my life... but after a few seconds I felt nothing... no pain at all._

_I cracked my eyes open to see what my judgment I had been served with... but all I could see was an outline of a head. I opened my eyes more and more and finally I saw it … a beautiful angel looking at me with piercing eyes of blue and pitch black hair that was spiked up at little on the front. His face looked so mature and handsome... I must been in heaven. _

"_Yo... k?" his lips moved but I could not hear him clearly, he repeated and I could hear him a little clearer but the third time I heard in a mature and masculine voice, "Are you ok?" _

"_..." I couldn't say a thing... I was so captivated by his beautiful eyes and wonderful voice that I couldn't breath. Oh I could hear my heart beat so fast that it could- 'Wait? Heart beat?' I thought and that's when my sences started to return._

_I diverted my eyes away from him and saw many people staring at us from all around, and also I realized that not only was I alive... but my savior was holding me bridle style and held me gently in the air. He noticed this and gently put me down on the ground like I was a princess, "You should be ok, just lay down for a bit." he calmly spoke as he looked at me. _

"_Oh... well... I... um...-AZUSA? AZUSA?" My thought's were interrupted when I heard Ritsuko, Iori and Ami's voices coming closer and closer. When they finally got to me I could see the tears falling from there eyes like a waterfall and quickly pulled me into a giant hug. "Oh thank god your safe!"_

_After a few minutes we pulled away and dried our eye, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!" Iori yelled through her sobs and started to cry again._

"_We though... you had... WAAAAAA" Ami had started to cry again too._

"_Are you alright? Your not injured are you?" Ritsuko scanned me body all over and fought back her tears._

"_I'm fine really!" I said with a reassuring smile. That's when the truck driver walked up to us and bowed, "I'm so sorry miss! I swear it was an accident forgive me!"_

"_It's ok! Really, I should be apologizing, if I wasn't paying attention I would not have caused this mess."_

"_But how did you survive? We were sure you were dead!" Ritsuko looked at me with confusion written all over her face._

"_It was thanks to him that I-" when I turned to my savior had been he was no where to be found. I quickly stood up and scanned the giant crowd of people that formed all around us... he was no where in sight... its like he disappeared._

"_Azusa? You ok?" Ritsuko placed her hand on my shoulder to get me back down to earth. "Oh um yes... I'm fine really"_

"_Well if you say so, how about we skip the shoot today, I'm sure they would understand."_

"_YAY! Lets go back to the office and meet Nii-chan!" Ami cheered and ran off._

"_AMI! DON'T RUN OFF!" Iori quickly followed her._

"_HEY GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Ritsuko had yelled at them but it was no use._

"_Oh well, common lets get going A-Azusa?"_

_I couldn't hear her too well, I lost myself looking at the crowd... I kept thinking 'Who is he? Was he real? Is he an angel?... What does this mean?' my head was swirling with questions and I so desperately wanted answers._

"_Azusa?" I snapped out of my train of thought at turned toward her. "Oh, yes?"_

"_Common lets get back to the office... we gotta greet our old friend!" she smiled and started to run after the two. Before I followed them I took one more look at the group of people on last time... then followed my friends back to the agency._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHE ALMOST DIED TODAY?" Everyone looked at Ritsuko in shock and horror. "Is she gonna be ok?"<p>

"She should be fine... but she keeps muttering something about a boy with spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes... he say's that she saw him but we didn't see a thing. She might of-I DIDN'T MAKE HIM UP!"

Everyone turned toward Azusa, she was back to normal but she wore a upset look on her face. "He must be real! If not then I would be dead now!"

"Yes but Azusa, we didn't see him or anyone who looked like that... maybe you did make him up."

"Ritsuko-san is so mean! I can't believe you would say that!" Quickly standing up the eldest girl started to walk towards the door and attempt to leave, but Ritsuko grabbed her hand to stop her. "Ok, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it!"

"No your not! You just wont believe me! YOUR SO ME-" She had tugged too hard and when Ritsuko lost her grip, Asura fell backwards and once again closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact... but just like a few minutes ago, it never happened.

"Are you ok?" that sentence, that voice, those words, all made Asura eye's shoot open and saw something she could not believe... her savior staring at her with his beautiful eyes and holding her bridal style.

"Y... Y... Y-you- Wow, what amazing timing Akira-kun!" Asura's attempt to speak was broken when the president stepped into the hall and faced Asura's savior.

"I suppose so... though I guess this makes it twice huh?" he turned his eyes to Asura's and looked at her... this of course made Asura's heart beat faster than when she was about to be killed.

"WAIT? SO YOUR THE ONE WHO SAVED HER?" Ritsuko pointed her finger at the large man with a shocked look on her face. "Mr. President, just who is he and how do you know him?"

"I'm glad you asked," the president gestured his hand toward the man, "this is Akira Senshi. He along with the former members of Project Jupiter and 2 other boys will be joining our agency!"

"WHAT?" The girls looked dumbfounded by this news and also completely shocked as well, "I hope we can work well together." Akira said calmly to the girls in his normal expression.

"..." Most of the girls were nervous about talking to a boy in general, and now they were going to be working with not one but SIX BOYS... though what really bothered them was how they should react to the handsome man's greeting. "We'll it is very nice to meet you... but could you please put our friend down!" Ritsuko pointed at his arms.

"..." Carelessly forgetting about Azusa he looked down at her and paused for a second... then finally gently bent down to allow her to stand and face him. "Um... I... um..." she still couldn't make out any words.

"So have you had any word from the other boys?" the president cut her failing attempt to talk to her savior of by distracting him. "Yes, Ichigo-chan Shouta-kun and Hokuto-kun are in the cafeteria getting lunch. Your receptionist let me through to see you."

"Ah that's great new!" The president smiled in joy, "Now all we need is Touma-kun and- IT'S THIS WAY RIGHT?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN!"

That's when everyone turned toward the end of the hall and saw a very interesting sight... Touma-kun looked exhausted and very sweaty and so did the person he was with, but what everyone was more focused on was the fact that the two of them were holding hands and very tightly to add.

"Well well well, who knew that Touma-kun had a girlfriend huh?" The twins snickered to each other.

"Girlfriend? What do you me-" he realized too late due to lack of breath and energy that the gender confusing boy was STILL holding his hand... so he quickly freed himself from his hands rather quickly. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" shouting with a tomato face.

"I must say everyone's timing is amazing today huh?" The president joked... no one laughed. "Well anyway, it seems that you all get to meet another member!"

"Hi there!" The boy/girl walked a little ways and bowed toward everyone. "Its so nice to meet everyone! My name is Akauri Taiyoko! I hope we can be good friends!"

The girls were all speechless (Especially Takane) the person before them claimed to be one of their newest members... but it was impossible to tell if he was even male to begin with. In fact if it weren't for the lack of breast's then he and Takane could be identical twins! "Um... its nice to meet you too!" Somehow Haruka managed to say... awkwardly.

"Well then since most of us have been introduced, its about time for our meeting to start. Yayoi-chan if you would be so kind as to tell Ichijo, Shouta and Hokuto to meet me in my office?"

"Sure thing President-sama!" the excited girl then dashed out of the hall and toward the elevator's. "Could the three of you follow me into my office please and you too producer-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Man writing is so hard! Putting hours of night into making this story good is hard work! But its worth it when you read it and ask for more! So please don't rate and what not, i'll be working on it asap... but will not post if I hear no reply... or at least not hear too much negative comments... DX <strong>

**ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed it! XD**


	3. Namco Devils

**HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry for not posting so soon, I've just been so busy with finals and stuff! I really want more people to post on my stories ok! Please review and send me messages about my story! Hope to hear from you soon, ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Introductions

With the president, the producer and the six newest additions to 765 productions had all gathered in the presidents office he asked them to make themselves comfortable and locked the door behind the last to enter.

"Now that we're all here, I would like us to begin a very important meeting regarding all of you."

"Why can't the girls be here with us?" The producer looked at his boss in confusion.

"I think its best to have the girls wait outside while we talk... I want things to be private between the boys."

"WAIT A MINUTE PRESIDENT-SAMA! We shouldn't be doing a meeting like this with them when they don't even know each other!"

"I'm fine with it!" Touma smiled from the couch as he looked at the producer. His old friends sitting next to him shook their heads and agreed, the producer looked over at the other three and asked if they were ok with this.

"I have nothing to hide." Ichigo said with a bored look on his face.

"I'm ok with it!" Akari smiled widely.

"I guess if we have to." Akira said while holding that same old stern look on his face.

"Great! Then let's begin!" The president joyfully opened the first file on his desk, "Ichigo, lets start with you." the president gestured the boy to sit in the single chair facing the president's desk.

"Where should we start? Hmm... you've lived in Tokyo all your life?"

"Yes, with my parents and my siblings."

"OH you have siblings? How many?"

"12" to him it felt natural to say it in public, but to the others... they seemed to be completely dumfounded by it.

"I... see... it must be hard living with that many huh?"

"Not really..." he seemed to be a little irritated about the question.

"… Anyway, it says that your 14 years old, are you the youngest?"

"Yes, I've always been treated like a kid and I'm sick of it!"

"… right… so what is your reason for becoming an idol?"

"I want to show people that I can do anything and that just because I'm small doesn't mean that I'm hopeless!"

"I see… you're very determined aren't you?"

"You can say that… if it's ok with you I would like to not be asked any more questions."

"Just one more if its ok?"

"… one more…"

"Great so now tell me, is that your real hair?"

"… I'M NOT GONNA ANSWER THAT!"

"Oh, it's quiet alright! We can give you all the time you need before your ready to open up to us."

Ichigo then returned to his spot on the coach and crossed his arms… he really didn't look too happy…

"(President-sama are you sure its wise to do this?)" the young producer whispered to his boss.

"(It'll be fine, besides if we interview them all at once they can get a good picture of each other!)"

"(I hope your right about this…)"

"Now I think its time for Akira-kun."

The eldest of all the idols stood and walked to the chair and sat while facing the president ad producer.

"So, how old are you?"

"24"

"HUH?" Everyone turned toward the producer. "That means your older than me?"

"Don't think too much of it, regardless of age you'll be keeping track of my schedule… so I have no reason to complain about you doing your job right."

"…" The producer was shocked to see how mature this man was, even if he was in his mid 20's and a year older than his own, he acted like a nobleman in front of a court.

"Anyway, what is your favorite type of music?"

"Jazz."

"Ah, what a nice choice. Tell me who is your favorite performer?"

"Sadao Watanabe."

"Great choice, I have all of his albums!" The president's work on trying to start up a conversation failed with just a simple answer… guess he was a right-to-the-point-person.

"Well how did you get into music?"

"Someone very important to me had changed my feelings of music."

"I see. So tell me why did you want to apply to this agency?"

"That I can't tell."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's a very important secret."

"*Sigh* another one with secrets. Oh well I guess we need to work on trust huh?" the president tried to get a smile… but all he got was the oldest idol walking up to sit on his seat and stare at him.

"Well then Akarui-kun, are you ready?"

"Yes president-sama!" he happily walked over to the seat and sat down with a smile on his face.

"My don't you look energetic! Are you excited about being an idol?"

"Oh yes! I've been waiting for this moment since I saw all those idols on the T.V.!"

"Great to hear! So tell me why would an 18 year old gir- boy?"

"huh? President-sama you can't tell that I'm a boy?"

"YOU'RE A GUY?" the three members of the former Jupiter group looked dumfounded along with the producer.

"Yes, though I always get judged for being a girl all the time."

"Well then I think Makoto-chan might like you a lot!" The president chuckled. "So tell me, why is your hair white? Do you dye it a lot?"

"Hmm… I really can't explain it much, but I was born with it and I have always kept it long!"

"You were born with white hair? Very interesting! So now tell me do you have any idols that you look up to?"

"Oh yes! I have always been a fan of many j-pop and j-rock bands and singers, even some k-pop too! But the one idol that I look up to SO MUCH is Hatsune Miku!"

"… you mean the digital diva?" The president was very… confused to think that the idol in front of him looked up to someone who wasn't even real… "I see… why do you look up to a person who's not real?"

"She may not be real, but-" he looked down at his lap, "just because she was made is a miracle… she's not a real person but she's able to sing and give people hope for the future, its like her creation had changed the way people think, 'Anything isn't impossible' I think.

"That's why I want to become an idol!" He looked up at his new boss and producer, "I want to give people hope for the future and give them a sense of belonging in this world! Like Miku, she's not real yet she can sing… I want people to see that even though there not perfect, you can still show people your true self!"

"…" the president and producer were at a loss of words when he finished his speech. He wanted to show people that they can do anything if the so desire it, it was a little old and what many idols and star's say… but when he said it… it felt less of a speech, but more of a promise. "Well, its nice to see that we have someone like you in our agency! Can't wait to see everyone working together!

"So now that we're finished we can-WAIT A MINUTE?" Everyone turned to the trio of friends, "WHAT ABOUT US?"

"Didn't you guys have time to talk to each other before you got here?"

"Well I was kinda being DRAGGED for miles!"

"We really didn't have anything to talk about..."

"We did get a quick bite to eat before we came here!"

The younger two looked at the 21 year old idol/player... of course he would have time to talk to him. "Well then you will just have to talk more about yourselves with each other later, besides I really don't think you can talk," the president walked over to the door, when he opened it the girls fell through the door and just stared at the president with timid smiles "with people listening to your conversations without asking."

"Sorry! We were just a little curious!" Haruka defensively stated as she and the other girls tried to get to their feet.

"I see, though you will have plenty of chances to get to know one another! For now it will have to wait because their first day here means first day training like your first day!" the president smiled at them.

"Could we all join you? I want to talk with honey!" Miki with her happy go lucky personality shined as she smiled at the producer... he felt REALLY uncomfortable.

"You Baka! We still have work to do you know!" Iori shouted at her lazy friend.

"Speaking of which... aren't we late for our scheduled places?" Chihaya bluntly asked looking at her watch. The girls then realized that they were on a tight schedule and had no choice but to run as quickly as they can out the building, their steps where followed by Kotori's shouting "NO RUNNING!"

"*Sigh* They never change do they?"

"Ritsuko has been taken great care of them since you left, I'm sure they will be happy when you can finally spend time with them," the president comforted the young producer, "… but for now we need to get our newest addictions up and running!"

"Your right… I guess we should get started!"

"Alright, to the recording studio."

"Yes sir!" All of the newest idols smiled and followed their producer.

-Recording Studio-

The six newest members had walked into the studio… Akarui was mostly amazed out of all of them! "Wow, I never been in a recording studio before!"

"You'll be coming here a lot, as idol's your going to be recording songs in here, they will be converted into CD's and be sold all over Japan!" The producer smiled at the excited idol.

"REALLY? Ooh I can't wait!" Akarui bounced with joy.

"Well then it seems you have things under control, I'll be in my office. There have been a lot of call's coming in for the idol's and Kotori-san could really use the help!" The president smiled and dismissed himself from the room.

"Well then… What's the plan producer-san?" Akira stared down at the president… he was a few inches taller…

"Um… Everyone will get there chance to sing in the booth… the workers will provide a song for you to sing and we will go from there."

"To test our vocal range right?" Shouta jumped happily!

"Yes that's right! So lets begin!" The producer walked over to the booth, "Ok we're ready!"

"Great, lets go from youngest to oldest!" A worker called out from the booth. Everyone then looked at Ichigo who stomped into the room with a pissed off look on his face... they had taken about a good two hour's for all of them to run through the booth and sing.

"Man talk about boring!" Ichigo stated as he sat on the small bunch in the room.

"Why are you so negative all the time?" Shouta looked annoyed at the pink haired newbie.

"You got a problem with it?"

"Now, now you two. It's nice to fight, especially when we need to get closer right?" Hokuto stated calmly. The two boys looked at him and then looked away from each other in anger, Hokuto just sighed lightly and looked over at the oldest person in the room. "So Akira-san, you sounded pretty good in there! I thought you would be a base!"

"Really now? Well I thought you would be a tenor, but I guess a baritone fits you well." the older man stared at the blond idol with no expression on his face... just then the blond felt a tiny sweat drop roll down his cheek. 'Is this going to happen a lot? I wont be able to work if there isn't one person who's at least a little-'

"So sounded really good in there Touma-kun!" Akari smiled as he stared at the 18 year old... which had made little pink marks on his cheeks.

"What? Me? I thought you were better... you went really high on those notes..." the chest-nutted haired idol scratched his head as he tried to look away from his newest co-worker.

"Really? Thanks!" his smiled widened, "I've been practicing for a long time! I can't wait tell we hit the stage and sing!"

"..." The 18 year old just stared at Akari... he looked so excited and happy... he resembled a girl so much that it wasn't even funny anymore... he was in complete loss about what he would do with this gir- guy!

"Well at least someone is in high spirits! We could all learn something from you Akari-chan!" Hokuto smiled... while looking at the two younger idols.

"Oh shut up!" the two boys shouted at him... realizing they did it at the same time made them madder and look away from each other... it was going to be a long way for them to get along!

"Well then, I think you guys are all set!" the producer walked into the room with a smile on his face as he stared at his new group of idols, "Our next thing to do is to... go through dancing trials!"

"Great!" the pink haired boy sighed in frustration as he looked at the ground.

"YEPIE! Dancing!" the most optimistic of the bunch smiled as he jumped up and down in excitement. "What are we gonna dance?"

"We'll just see what your made of! This is just a start to see how good you are and we can see how well you are at learning new dances!" the producer smiled at the six boys... most not returning the smiles... "Well then... off we go!"

-Dancing studio-

"*huff* *huff* Why… are they… still going?" ichigo along with the former members of Jupiter where trying to catch their breath from dancing for 30 minutes… the only ones still dancing were the optimistic white head and the stern black head… black looked pretty tired too…

When the instructor caught her breath she fell down in exhaustion, crawling over to the producer with his jaw on the ground, "I… think… there good…" she barely made out before falling back down to the hard wood floor.

The producer was still in shock for he had any of the girls go this long dancing without a break, even Miki couldn't go over 10 minutes of intense dancing… Akari and Akira pulled off over thirty minutes while the other boys started to drop out when they hit five minutes… Ichigo was the first to drop out. "Ok guys, I think you deserve a long break!"

"OK!" Akari skipped over to his bag and drank from the small water bottle he got from the producer... mean while not too far away...

"How... where you able to keep up with him?"

"I had a lot of practice... to be honest I workout everyday and even jog for an hour or two..."

"Well... at least his energy will come in handy later on right?"

"I hope so, it would be great if we could use that energy to our advantage right Touma-kun... Touma-kun?" Shouta looked at his friend and saw that he was still trying to catch his breath... he was the third one to drop out...

"I... can't... believe I lost..." Touma just stared at the white headed boy... 'How can someone who looks like a girl, act like a girl and even dance like a girl... beat me far and square at dancing?... well its not like this would be the first time...' Touma knew that even if he had been in the business longer... Akari was far better than he was when he first started out by a long shot...

"Hey Akari," the young 18 year old turned and saw Touma looking down at him, "I... you were great out there... guess you are the best and- What are you talking about?"

Touma looked at the confused boy as he rose to his feet, "It wasn't a competition remember? I was just doing it for fun! Though I'm really sorry if I was showing off a little." He smiled and turned toward the window... "I always wanted to be an idol. Not for myself, but for all those people with a dream... that and I... well lets just say the rest is a secret OK!"

"... yeah!" Touma smiled at Akari, he then extended his hand and offered it to the boy who had such hope for the future. He did and they shook with resolution that would help them get farther when the time came.

"Well, I think they are going to be great friends!" Hokuto smiled, "Now if only we could do something about those two..." the two elder idols turned to see the younger two fighting in the corner... God only knew why the started fighting anyway...

"Well... guess its up to us to keep them in line..." Akira looked at him without the slightest expression... "You know you could try to show a little emotion... or something?"

"Sorry... I like it better alone..." Akira walked toward the door and opened it... to his surprise a girl fell as he opened it and he quickly caught her. When he got a closer look at her... "Azusa?"

"Ah... I was... I- THERE YOU ARE!" the poor girl couldn't get a word out before her own producer walked in and started to drag her away, "The moment I let you out of my sight you run off and start staring at the new guys!"

"W-Wait! I wasn't staring! Please Ritsuko-san!" her please were for not as the angry woman with glasses dragged her ass across the hall and into the elevator.

"... What just happened?"

"Well... I think someone is interested in someone!" Hokuto smirked and put his arm around Akira. "... Well all power to you then." Akira blankly walked back to his chair after getting out of Hokuto's arm lock with ease.

"WHAT? Oh no I don't think so, besides I have my eyes set on Ma-" he stopped before he could finish his sentence, turning around he saw Akira with an eyebrow raised. "Ma... who?"

"Ma... Ma- OK guys good news!" Everyone turned to the producer (Hokuto sighed in relief), even the younger boys who were fighting, "I just got off the phone with the president, we're going to introduce you guys this Sunday on 'Are we live?'"

"YAY! I love that show! I can't wait!" Of course Akari jumped happily in the air and then ran up to the producer, "So what all are we gonna do?"

"Well all of you are going to be doing different things either with each other or with the girls. Its a great way to get noticed and its a great time for you to bond with the girls and with each other!"

"YAY! I'm so excited!"

"But why so sudden? I mean its tomorrow, so isn't that a little soon?" Touma asked, looking at the producer in confusion.

"I thought so too, but since the show was basically made for our idols the T.V. Station said they would love to have you guys be in it!" He smiled at the group of boys, "They thought it would be a great way to get your names out there and for your first day I'd say this is quite the offer, but I won't go through with it unless you feel that your ready."

"I'm ready! I'm totally ready!" Akari smiled!

"I'm all for it!" Touma smirked.

"Ah, to see a camera again and be filmed... its been far too long." Hokuto sighed in relief.

"OH YEAH! Lets go!" Shouta jumped!

"Well... I guess if we have to..." Ichigo sighed in boredom.

"... alright..." Akira... blankly stood...

"Well then I guess we're all set!" The producer smiled and was about to call the president when all of a sudden he remembered something, "Wait a minute! We haven't decided on a name your group!"

"OH yeah! We should pick on fast!"

"Why do we need a name?"

"It's how people can recognize us," everyone turned to Akira, "The way the girls get so popular is because they do work together and are able to build a stronger friendship, so if we made a name for ourselves then we would grow together not just one person."

"Wow... nice job Akira!" The producer smiled... Akira just stared blankly, "OK... so does anyone have any ideas?"

"Hmm... How about Black Heart!" Touma smiled... no one responded.

"Blood Throne?" Ichigo asked... no response.

"Boy's rule!" Shouta barked... not even a cricket noise.

"Hmm... there must be something..." Hokuto had put his hand on his chin to concentrate.

"... OH, I KNOW I KNOW!" Akari jumped up and got everyone's attention, "Well the girls are known as 'Namco Angels' right?" The producer nodded, "So what if we call ourselves- Namco Devils."

Everyone turned to Akira, "Ah, Akira! That was my idea!" Akari pouted as everyone thought about the name... they all nodded and agreed. "Namco Devil's it is!"

"Alright! Best of hopes for tomorrow, Namco Devil's!" The producer smiled as he dialed the president's number.

"Well let's bring it in!" Touma smiled and placed his hand in between everyone, and they all placed their hands on top of each others... except for Ichigo, "Common Ichigo you too!"

"... fine." the young pink haired boy placed his hand on top of everyone else. "From this moment on, we are Namco Devil's! Lets give it our all!" Touma cheered and so did everyone as they lifted their hand's into the air with confidence and pride!

-Out in the hall-

"... they seem to be getting along well!" the producer spoke into the phone with a smile on his face as he stared at the boys through the little darkened window. "They already look like a group!"

"Wrong producer-san... they are more than a group." The producer looked at the phone in confusion and then held it back next to his ear, "They are boys who were fated to be best friends!"

"... yeah... I like that more President-sama..." The producer went back to staring at the window... 'they look so happy... I wonder if the girls were this happy back then?' he thought to himself.

"Producer-san? Are you still there?"

"OH! Yes, President-sama! Did you say something?"

"I said it would be best for you to call it a day. They need their energy for tomorrow after all!"

"Yes, your absolutely right!" They said there goodbyes and hanged up the phones, the producer walked into the room and told the boys the news and that they should head home for a long's days work. They said there goodbyes and left the building each with smiles on there faces and high hopes for tomorrow.

**SO SORRY FOR NOT ADDING ASAP! I'm just now getting credit for my work! BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR TAKING TIME TO WRITE! I LOVE YOU ALL! So please continue to read and feel free to tell me what you think OK! Oh and please don't forget to review! LOTS OF LOVE! Maiden! XD**


	4. Are we Live!

**HEY GUYS! I'm so happy, this fanfic is starting to get popular! Thanks for all the reviews! XD Now I know people will have questions and I will answer them at the end I promise! Hope you enjoy! XD**

Chapter 3: The first step

"Alright were on in 5, 4, 3, 2- Are we live?" The cheer of the audience roared as Haruka said the opening line that they say to start every episode.

"Wow such a big audience!" Miki smiled, staring at the large crowed, "Did we grow since the last episode?"

"Actually Miki, we did gain another thousand views since last Sunday, I guess we have grown!" Chihaya smiled at her friend and her news excited the crowed even more.

"That's amazing! But you know what's even more amazing? It's the fact that Hone-" Her sentience was cut off by Haruka folding her hands over Miki's mouth, "Ahahaha, what she meant to say was that our well beloved producer has returned to us from his long journey in America!" The audience applied and cheered, Haruka sighed along with the producer who gave her a thumbs up for the save and went back to her seat.

"Though that's not all," The crowd raised in suspicion as they all turned their heads toward Chihaya, "Not only do we have an old face returning to our company but we have some new faces in our industry as of... yesterday!"

The crowd of people all raised their eyebrows and cheered in anticipation, waiting to revel the names of the new recruits, "We'll introduce them along the way, SO LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Miki cheered and the audience followed shortly after.

"Now let's turn it to Hibiki-chan who is helping out at a Yoyogi Park!" The giant screen behind them turned on and showed an image of Hibiki talking to a dog owner while holding Inumi's leach (Hibiki's dog). She then realized that she was being filmed and quickly walked over to the camera after she said goodbye to the owner, "Are we live?"

"Hey Hibiki! How's it going?" Haruka smiled as everyone looked at the screen.

"Hey Haruka! How's it going?" The long black haired girl looked deep into the camera, "There have been a lot of people here today! It's so nice to see so many people walking there dogs!"

"How many people are there?"

"About... maybe 50 or so! Though they have been growing ever since we got here!"

"That's great!" Haruka cheered from her seat, "How's our newest addiction's doing?" Miki calmly watched the screen.

"Their... well- I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!" The camera man turned toward the noise and saw two boys fighting while holding a leach with no dog attached to the end, "Well excuse me for trusting you!"

"WHY YOU- *piss*, guys-WHAT?" they both turned toward the camera and anger quickly turned from anger to a blank expression and quickly turned into smiles as they adjusted themselves for the camera. "Hey everybody!"

"As you've all been told we have a few new faces in our industry! First I would like you to meet our youngest newbie's! Shouta Mitarai and Ichigo Jinsei!" Hibiki smiled as she gestured her hands toward the boys and smiled... the audience wasn't that convinced from their last conversation.

"Hey everyone, the names Shouta Mitarai!" The young green haired boy smiled and waved at the camera. "Remember me from Jupiter?" The second he said Jupiter the girls screamed as high as they could to cheer for their old idol's return.

"Nice to be here everyone! I hope to make a good impression on you- And let's get back to the show!" Shouta cut in on Ichigo's opening, who then returned to push him out of the shot. "Hey I wasn't finished!"

"But we need to move on because we don't have enough time!"

"What are you talking about broccoli head?"

"Well at least my hair is real, pinky."

"WHY YOU-OK CUT TO THE NEXT SEGEMENT!" the screen turned black after Hibiki cut in and shouted at the boys... the audience was silent but then started to laugh and the three idols on stage sighed in relief... the producer sighed in frustration, 'Are they ever going to get along?'

"Well that was a... interesting start for a segment." Chihaya sighed as the audience cooled down and gave there attention toward them.

"It sure was! Now let's turn it to our next segment! We now have Azusa, Iori and Yayoi at a local pre-school!" The screen lit up again to show the girls surrounded with little kids and standing next to a giant sign that read, 'Dandelion Nursery'.

"Hey guys! How's it going we're here at Dandelion Nursery! Were many kids have already been dropped off for school!" Yayoi smiled as all the little kids cheered!

"Wow they all look so cute!" Haruka smiled as they looked at the kids.

"They sure are Haruka-chan!" Azusa smiled as she held a little five year old girl with short blond hair, then looking towards Iori, "Iori-chan why don't you hold Nina-chan?"

"...eh?" The little princess looked at the baby that Yayoi was holding and slowly opened her arms to hold the baby... he cried the second he was in her arms. "Ah! Don't cry! Don't cry!"

"Ah Iori! You're holding him wrong!" Yayoi took him back and gently rocked him to a calm state. "Fewh, now then I think its time to- IT'S MY TURN!"

"NO MINE!" Everyone turned to the noise and everyone smiled at what they say. A large man with short black spiky hair was being attacked by five preschoolers with one on his shoulders two hanging on his arms and two hugging he's legs very tight. "Um... does this happen a lot?" He looked blankly at the girls, the young princess was amazed he was able to hold them all, the orange haired girl smiled at the cute scene, while the older bobbed purple haired girl... if she hadn't put the kid down a few seconds ago, she would of have dropped her.

"Aww, that's so cute! Don't you two agree?" Yayoi turned to her friends... Iori was so shocked she couldn't move, while Azusa ran to his side to help him with the kids... it didn't do much because they ganged up on him again. "Don't worry... I'm good with kids."

"..." Azusa just stared at the man who saved her life yesterday was being attacked by little kids. Seeing that made her... heart start to beat faster... and she never even got to say 'thank you' once... "Oh, really? Well... they sure do like you!"

"Now that we've all settled down, how about we introduce our newest addiction?" Yayoi turned to the camera and stretched her hand to the man, "This here is Akira Senshi everybody!"

"... nice to meet you..." he stared blankly at the camera... the crowd of girls in the audience started to roar again... this time a little loader than before. "Wow, I guess people like the quiet and mysterious type huh?" Miki's comment didn't help; it only gave the girls more energy.

"Miki's this isn't a segment on what type of girls like to date! This is just a segment on preschoolers and helping them prepare for the day!" Iori shouted into the mic in Yayoi's hand and then ran off to help Akira, "And you two! Stop fooling around!"

"Um... we'll be right back with the next segment!" Yayoi words had then turned into a commercial break and the three relaxed in there seats. "Wow, who knew having more boys would rock publicity so much?"

"I guess they're getting a lot of attention on their own!" Chihaya and the other two started to laugh when the producer walked on stage to greet them, "You guys are getting better and better!"

"You think? I just hop-HONEY!" Haruka was cut off by the over protective Miki as the girl ran up to him, "Did you think I was good?"

"Yes, Miki! You and everyone else were amazing... I just hope those boys can survive this. It's only their second day and half of them haven't even been of T.V, until now..." The producer sighed and that's when Ritsuko walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder and gave him a fresh smile, "Don't worry too much! This is experience for them, sure we could have started small but when it comes time for them to do concerts they will be in tip-top shape with hundreds of fans!"

"Well... I don't think them having fans is going to be an issue." Haruka looked down at the audience and saw many of them talking about the boys; it was kind of funny seeing their faces when they saw Akira-san!

"OK, were back on in 10 seconds!" The announcer shouted and everyone got back to their stations as fast as they could, the producer and Ritsuko walked back to their original spot and watch them from afar and the camera focused on the three girls again, "5, 4, 3, 2- Are we live?"

The audience cheered as the camera came alive and the lights got even brighter, "Welcome back! What a great way to start out a new show right?"

"It sure was interesting, though it's nice to see our newest addictions are getting along alright!"

"It sure is, and look its time for 'Matoko's Dressing Adventures!'" the screen behind them flashed the logo and then faded to show Yukiho holding a mic and looking at the dresses. "HI YUKIHO!"

"WAH~" the girl jumped and turned around in fear and then looked at the camera in shock, "A-Are we live?"

"You sure are! So how is Makoto coming along?"

"Oh well, we've been trying to find a good dress but there isn't really much to go by, since all these dresses are too… girly for her figure-WAIT A SECOND!" The shy girl turned to the curtain and saw a mad tom-boy marching over to her, "What do you mean there too girly? I AM a girl after all, so I can wear what I want!"

"B-But Makoto-chan, everyone thinks you look better in boys clothes!"

"Well I don't!" the girl then retreated into the curtain… Yukiho was at a loss of what to do, "Um… Makoto, we can find something that would look good on you."

"REALLY?" the girl ran out of the curtain and grabbed her friends hands, "THANK YOU YUKIHO! Now where do we begin and what should I try on first?"

"Leave that to me Makoto-chan!" the two girls turned to the far off curtain in the back and relived a man with short blond hair and wore a long-sleeve shirt with black pants and had a rose in his hand, "I Hokuto Ijuuin will gladly find a dress that fits you perfectly!"

"… When did you get here?" Makoto turned to look at Yukiho for answers… but she had disappeared, "Yukiho? Were did she go?"

"Oh she probably went to look around for some clothes! Now then Makoto," The blond grabbed the young girls hand, "Let us find you an outfit that even the manliest of men will swoon over you!" then proceeded to drag her through the many rows of clothes despite her protests… a second later Yukiho walked out of the curtain to check and see if the boy had left, she sighed in relief when she was sure he was gone.

"Haruka-chan, you never told us that Ijuuin-san would be here!"

"Oh… well- We thought it would be funny if Makoto got advice from Ijuuin-san, besides your always having her wear guys clothes!" Miki cut in… everyone just stared at the screen and saw Yukiho beginning to cry, "I-I just thought they would look good on her and- SHAME OF YOU HOSHII-CHAN!"

Hokuto jumped into the shot and placed his hands on the shy girls shoulders, "How dare you hurt a maidens feelings! Especially one as innocent as Hagiwara-chan!" the young man looked at the camera with an upset look while Yukiho… looked like she was about to scream or run away in fear, "There, there Hagiwara-chan, I'll let you help me decided on Makoto's outfits!"

"B-But-" her protests were cut off by him gently dragging her off the cameras shot and thus ending the first part of the segment… "… Well best of luck to them!" Chihaya cut the silence as quickly as she could.

"Man today's been one weird thing after another huh?" Miki cheered and the crowed just looked at her in complete confusion, "Let's hope our last two segments are coming along alright!"

"Well one can only hope Miki! Lets turn it to the next one!" the screen behind them flashed again and showed the opening theme for 'Takane's quest for Ramen.' "Well would you look at that, looks like its time for Shijou-san's newest episode!"

The screen then turned and showed a girl with long silver hair being followed by two twins, one with a short side tail the other with a longer side tail walking along a street, "The source of this wonderful aroma is coming from around here!"

"Takane, are you sure this is the right place?"

"We've been walking for over an hour!" the two twins complained in an irritated tone, the silver haired girl then stopped in her tracks causing the two twins to stop as well, "W-Why'd you stop?"

"We have source of the grand aroma!" Takane pointed to a shop called 'Jangara Ramen'

"We must gain entry and eat their most famous of meals!"

"WHAT?" the two twins looked at the long line that was in front of the girl… they knew that they weren't going to leave until she got her bowl of Ramen. "… well let's get in line before more people show up."

The screen then went blank again, "Ooh I heard about that place! It was really yummy!" Miki cheered from her seat.

"Yes, according to the stat's they have been growing greatly since of last year, people always come out feeling refreshed and full." Chihaya smiled and turned to Haruka when all of a sudden, "*GROWL*" Haruka's face turned red and covered her stomach as the audience laughed.

"Um…well- Next we have a brand new segment with our first time boys!" Chihaya saved Haruka from further distraction/embarrassment and the large screen flashed with the logo, 'Sport's time!' "That's right people a new segment with new faces, let's start!"

The Logo disappeared and was being pointed at a half dressed Touma-chan, when he finally knew that the camera was on… his face went red and quickly threw on his shirt before the camera could stare at his bare chest anymore, "COULD YOU GUYS WORN ME BEFORE YOU START RECORDING?"

"Sorry Touma-kun!" Haruka blushed as she saw the screen. When he finally got dressed and walked out of the curtain his face had a small shade of pink on his cheeks, and wearing a soccer uniform "So how are things?"

"Well besides that opening, things are coming along good! We're just a few minutes away from playing a practice game! We are on Tosuro High's side!"

"Great to hear Touma-chan!" Miki cheered from her seat, "Wait a minute, were is Akarui-san?"

"Right here Chihaya-chan!" A voice was heard from the curtain next to Touma. When it opened, Akarui came out wearing a sport uniform as well... one that would normally be worn by a girl. "Hey guys!"

"..." Touma just stared blankly at his newest friend... the girls looked at the screen with there jaws opened wide, while the producer's and Ritsuko's had hit the ground.

"... dude, why are you wearing a skirt?" Touma managed to speak after what felt like an eternity.

"Well they said that this was the only uniform they had... and besides its pink!" the white haired teen smiled as he twirled around... his skirt was about to flip up before Touma had grabbed it before it could go up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What? I'm just admiring this outfit!"

"Well you don't have to like it that much! Common lets just go!" The taller teen grabbed his white haired friends hand and started to drag him off to the side with his hand and a crimson blush on his face. "But Touma-kun, we still have a few minutes to talk to them."

"THEY CAN CUT TO A COMMERCIAL!" The angry teen stormed off and continued to drag his friend away... The girls were completely shocked at what they had just witnessed... the audience was semi confused... but many guys seemed to be laughing instead of sickened. "Well... I guess he makes a good girl!"

"I suppose so... I wonder how Makoto-chan would say if she saw this?" Haruka stared at her friends while trying to remain calm, "Speaking of Makoto, should we check up on her?"

"Ooh, Yeah... right after this commercial break!" Miki smiled at the camera and the opening theme played. When it faded the girls two older girls sank into their seats as they both took a big breath.

"This has to be the most strangest show we have ever had... our first day wasn't even as bad!" Haruka sighed and turned to her friends, "I hope people don't think bad of them."

"Don't worry too much, I think they really liked them!" Miki looked toward the audience and they could hear people asking questions about the new guys... mostly girls talking about Akira and guys talking about Akarui.

"I wonder how producer-san feels about this." Chihaya turned to the side to where her producer watched the show... he had his head hanging down low toward the ground and Ritsuko tried her best to console him. "... I hope things go well for him and the boys."

"It'll be alright! After all if they have Honey with them, they will grow in fame in no time!" Miki smiled as her friends, "Ok people commercial is about end and we're about to wrap it up!" Everyone scattered to their positions and readied for the closing of the show.

"Alright, ready! And- Are we live?" The audience cheered again and focused their eyes on the giant screen. "Hi everyone! Did you enjoy the commercial break?"

"Commercial's are boring Haruka-chan! You know that!" Miki laughed at her friends, "Now I don't know about you but I really wanna see how Hokuto-san is doing!"

"Alright Miki-chan, lets cue the screen!" Haruka pointed to the camera and the giant screen behind them came to life and showed Hokuto standing in front of the curtains and smiling at the camera, "Hello Ijunnin-san!"

"Hello again girls! Are you ready to see the outfits that I had personally picked out for our friends!"

"Yes Hokuto-san!" the girls stared at the screen with excitement, then the curtains opened to reveal Makoto in a light pink blouse with pink jeans that had a white belt holding them up, white shoes with pink lines on them and a silver necklace around her neck. "Ooh, nice choice Hokuto-san!"

"Do you like it? It's simple, but it brings out the girl inside!" Hokuto looked at Makoto from head to toe and saw she was blushing a little for not wearing what she normally wears. "Don't be embarrassed, you look beautiful!"

"Um... well... thank you..." the tomboyish girl blushed as the boy next to her looked at her with his hand on her own... she could feel her heart beating fast and her face changing color. "Um Ijunnin-san?"

The two snapped out of their gaze and turned to the curtain behind Hokuto and saw a very cute Yukiho wearing a while long-sleeved shirt with a rabbit on the front, a very light pink skirt with a ribbon on the back, long white stockings and adorable high heels to match, "AWW! YUKIHO YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"

"Why is Yukiho is a new outfit too?"

"I was planning on finding lovely dresses for both of them... but they had none that would look good on either of them. So I though that normal cloths would be better and now here they are, all dressed up and pretty!" Hokuto smiled at the two girls wearing the cloths he picked out.

"Wow! You have excellent tastes Ijunnin-san! Maybe next time you should pick out cloths for me next time!" Miki smiled at the camera.

"Maybe I will! But, first we need to see if the girls like their new wears!" He turned to the girls and asked the girls the question. "I... I really think its cute!" Yukiho smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I...Wow! Do I really look like this?" Makoto looked at herself in the same mirror and smiled, for the first time off stage she finally looks like a girl! "Hokuto-san... THANK YOU!" The girl gave the older gentlemen one of her great bear hugs and squeezed him tight... he didn't hug her back.

"Hokuto-san?" Makoto looked at the older male... his face had changed from hot red to deep shade of blue. She quickly let go and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. "AH, HOKUTO-SAN?" the tomboy bent down to try and help the boy.

"Um... that's it for Makoto's new style! Join us again!" Yukiho smiled at the camera and waved, then followed Makoto to take care of Hokuto with the image fading away.

"Now wasn't that a nice segement!" Miki smiled at the audience, though her friends seemed very worried, "Are you sure he's ok?"

"Don't worry he'll be fine! Besides Iori didn't die when she was hugged by Makoto!"

"Well I guess he's in good hands, lets see how Takane is doing?" Haruka turned to the screen and the image showed the silver haired beauty with the hyper active twins sitting on wooden seats and in front of them were there large bowls of ramen, with red noodles.

"Um... Takane. Are you sure about this?" the two twins looked at the large bowls.

"Yes, these are the legendary bowls known as, "Hell's Magma!" Said to be the most spiciest ramen in all of japan. It's also said that if you take one bite, your tongue will burn and turn black." the silver haired maiden smiled as she looked at bowl calmly.

"*Gulp* Um... do we have to eat it?"

"Of course! It would be rude to not eat such a master piece, the chef would feel so shamed that his work was not eaten all the way, or even be tasted!" She looked at friends with joy, and held up her chopsticks in delight. "Itadakimasu!" she opened her sticks splitting down the middle and slowly taking her time to gather the noodles with her sticks. Taking a little bit into her mouth and slowly swallowed the noodles and let them slide down her throat... "It's delicious!

"EH? REALLY?" the twins looked at her friends as she began to dig into her meal, the two gave a look at each other and shrugged, taking a small amount into their mouths... they soon fell to the floor with fire breathing out of their mouths and tears running down their eyes.

The silver haired girl finished her meal and happily set her chopsticks on the table, "That was a lovely meal! Wouldn't you say so girls?... girls?" The silver haired girl turned to see her friends on the floor, "Oh well, I guess I will finish their meals, we must pay respects to the chef!" the girl pulled the two bowls toward her and opened her chopsticks again, "That's it for this Sunday. We hope to see you again! Now if you'll excuse me, Itadakimasu!"

The screen faded as Takane began to eat both meals of 'Hell's Magma' with a smile on her face, "Takane-san sure does love Ramen huh?"

"Shijou-san does love food a lot! No wonder she asked for this segment!" Chihaya smiled at her friends and turned to the screen, "Why don't we see how our weather will be like for the week!" the screen turned to show all of the preschoolers and the idols standing in front of the school's sign with a large board the kids happily held up to for the viewers.

"Hey there guys! You wanna know what the weather will be like for this week?" the kids cheered as well as they audience, "Well according to this, we're going to be having sunshine week long! It's the perfect time to go for a walk, stay outdoors and have fun!"

"Let's hope the weather is right this time! Remember when it rained and Hikibi got rained out on that marathon!" Iori laughed at the memory, "What about you two?"

The two girls turned at the elder two, they where holding baby's in their arms trying to calm them down, Azusa smiled as the man next to him held the baby calmly and gently rocked it with care... her eyes started to go from the baby to his eyes... his piercing blue eyes looking at the baby... she started to blush more when he turned to face her, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh...um... I was- Azusa-san! Are you happy about the weather?" The short purple quickly turned to her friends and walked over to greet them, "Ah, yes! I think it would be nice to have a nice sunny week! Maybe me and Hibiki can walk our dogs together!"

"Sounds great Azusa-san! We'll that's it for us! Say bye everybody, 'Goodbye'!" everyone waved at the camera and cheered with delight and joy as the image changed to the show's logo.

"Ah now wasn't that sweet! I wish I could hold one of those baby's!" Haruka smiled at the thought, "Though what if I tripped and I was holding the baby... on second thought never mind."

"Oh don't put yourself down Haruka-chan!"

"That's right Haruka-chan, I bet you will be great with kids!" Chihaya and Miki smiled at her friend and turned to the screen, "How about you show us how Hibiki is doing?"

"Ok! Let's check them out!" The screen changed once again and what was once a park filled with people... was now a park with no one around and completely drenched in rain. Hibiki and the two boys looked miserable hiding under a stone roof... the camera looked a little wet. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"The news report lied, AGAIN!" Hibiki looked at the camera in rage and Inumi barked before she shook herself dry, everyone ran away from her as fast as they could. "INUMI!"

"Well... this is just perfect!" Ichigo stomped his foot on the ground and kicked the stone wall, "This can't get any worse!" his words where for not, the second he said them a large bolt of lighting hit the metal pole a few meters away... the three teens huddled together and looked around with scared looks on their faces.

"Thanks for making it worse pinky!" Shouta spat at the younger boy.

"THAT'S IT!" the young pink haired boy tackled the elder boy and started rolling around in the giant mud puddle that wasn't covered by the stone building.

"Hey you two! Stop fighting... OH SCREW IT!" The tanned skinned girl threw the mic on the ground and jumped in with the boys and started fighting each other, throwing mud and becoming completely covered in mud and rain and even grass petals were all over their faces.

"Um... should we stop them?" Chihaya looked at her friends and then looked at the producer... he was on the ground crying his eyes out, 'poor producer-san, hang in there!'

"Don't worry the worse they can catch is a cold, besides they look like they're having fun!" Miki smiled at the three friends having fun on the screen.

"Well as long as they are having fun... but I wonder... if they are soaked over there... then does that mean..." the girls looked at each other and then their eyes tarted toward the camera, "THE BOYS!" they quickly switched the screen to 'Sports Time' to see if Akarui and Touma got rained out...

When the image became clear, the girls and the producer stared at the screen in shock. Akari and Touma where covered from head to toe in water, but that's not what made them look show shocked... it was the fact that Touma was bare chested and holding a wet Akari who was still in his uniform and hair plastered to his face, both of them looked like they were a girl being held by the boy of her dreams and their faces only mere inches from each other. Akarui's face had slight shades of pink while Touma was almost red as a tomato. "... Um, you guys?"

They were both snapped out of each others gaze and quickly turned to the camera, Touma instantly let go of Akarui and ran behind a curtain to change, leaving Akari alone with the camera... he didn't seem to effected by what just happened. "Hey Haruka! How's it going?"

"Um... Akarui... what was that about?" Haruka looked at the silver haired teen on the screen, "And why are you both wet?"

"Well the rain came in during our game and completely rained us out and everyone got soaking wet." he lifted his damp wet hair, "Then when we got back we started to change out of our cloths, I was walking to my get my bag and I tripped. Touma caught me just in time before I fell to the ground, I was about to say 'Nice Catch' but then you started talking and he went to change again!"

"Oh! I see!" the girls and the producer breathed easily... but most of the girls in the audience sounded very disappointed, "Did you have fun?"

"OH it was amazing! Touma was so fast, I could never beat him at sports! Though the rain came and ruined all our fun!" Akarui pouted a little, "But it was fun while it lasted, right Touma-kun!"

"... yeah," a small embarrassed voice called out from behind the curtain, he came out a second later with a confident look on his face, "It was a lot of fun beating them to the ground with my skills, they didn't stand a chance... but I guess the rain stopped me from getting first again."

"Well I'm glad you both had fun! Lets hope next time it won't rain on you two!"

"Let's hope! See you again every body!" The two waved at the camera and as it started to fade out Akarui started to undress but was quickly stopped when Touma grabbed his shirt and pulled it down before the camera went completely away.

"Wow! Who new that those two could be friends only after meeting a few days ago!"

"They do seem to be close, I wonder if they talk a lot?" Haruka thought but was interrupted when a loud siren and red light flashed across the stage, "Oh no! Guess where out of time!"

"We had such a fun time today! Tune in next week and hopefully we might have the right weather reports this time!" Miki smiled at the camera... despite her insult.

"We hoped you enjoyed this show, see you next week!" Chihaya smiled and all three girls waved at the camera. When the lights started to get brighter, the three idols stood up and walked around the desk and got into dancing positions for the ending song.

_Megare (The songs from the original series will be in english)_

_This smile only I can do is so appealing, isn't it?  
>My own special pose is shocking and sexy?<em>

_Is my one and only voice reaching you?  
>Is my one and only performance deeply moving you?<em>

_I aim to be No.1 idol, I'll work hard!_

_If I have to voice one complaint,  
>is that working in entertainment is so tiring!<br>You see, I eternally lack sleep and there are no scheduled breaks!_

_I have to do that something sometime  
>but I won't make it so I just accept it!<br>I can't even memorize my dance or song or dramas  
>or my lines!<em>

_But if you're here, I won't give up!  
>I decided they're just adult's affairs.<br>I can overcome any harsh things, fight!_

_This smile only I can do is so appealing, isn't it?  
>My own special pose is shocking and sexy?<em>

_Is my one and only voice reaching you?  
>Is my one and only performance deeply moving you?<em>

_I aim to be No.1 idol, I'll work hard!_

_Something is kind of off…  
>but I accept it with a "zubaan" type of feeling.<br>I can't completely understand the motive or intention or mood  
>or when it all ends!<em>

_But if you're here, I won't give up!  
>The stage's atmosphere changed!<br>I can overcome any harsh times, fight!_

_This smile only I can do is so appealing, isn't it?  
>My own special pose is shocking and sexy?<em>

_Is my one and only voice reaching you?  
>Is my one and only performance deeply moving you?<em>

_I aim to be No.1 idol, cheer for me!_

_Today and tomorrow I have training!  
>That's what a pro is all about!<em>

The girls stood with smiles on their faces and the audience cheered with joy ever since the song started! With sweat rolling down there faces, they waved to the audience and walked off stage, "That was amazing! Just like old times!"

"Did you like it Honey!" Miki rushed to her producer and hugged him tight, "I missed you so much!"

"Miki!" Ritsuko grabbed the blond girl by the ear and pulled her away from the older man, "How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T FLIRT WITH HIM OUT IN THE OPEN!"

"Wah~ Ritsuko-san!" The blond cried when she was pulled away, the elder male and two girls sighed and shortly followed them.

-Meanwhile-

"That was a lot of fun I had today! Too bad the rain messed everything up." Akarui combed his hair and tried to get the water out, "Did you have fun Touma-kun?"

"Uh, yeah! Tuns of fun!" The young man looked at his newest friend brushing his hair... he looked so much like a girl it wasn't even funny! "So what did you- Achoo!"

Akarui jumped when he heard Touma sneeze, "Whoa, you ok?" the silver haired teen walked over to his friend and got close to his face to bring their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and could feel the warmth from Touma's face and then opened to see his face bright red, "You feel really warm, did you catch a cold?"

"I... its nothing! Don't worry about it!" The taller man tried to walk away but was stopped half way, "Let's not take any chances! Common, I'll buy some medicine and we'll go drink tea. I know this really good Cafe!"

The younger man then started to pull his friend to where he was going by dragging him by his hand... again! "Wait what? Why do you always drag me everywhere?"

"Because if I don't then you would never come!" the teen turned his head and smiled at his friend... he noticed that his face got more redder than before, so that made him go faster and started to drag the boy away.

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry! I was really busy! I apologize for not posting sooner... to be honest I didn't know I had AWESOME FANS LIKE YOU GUYS!  
>I'm so sorry! I will post more frequently now! Review or send messages!<strong>

**Love and flames, Maiden!**


	5. New Jobs, Old Secrets

**SO MANY REVIEWERS... SO MANY FANS! OMG IM GONNA CRY!  
>Thank you everyone who reviewed and read my story, I promise that I will do more and more and more... god what did I get myself into? XD Well anyway I've been having some trouble with it, but ill get through every time! Hope you enjoy!<br>**

**Btw, I don't own this series or any songs mentioned... except the ones that I will make in the future... if I can figure out the lyrics... I will! Oh and I own the OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: First jobs, Old secrets!<p>

-765 pro office-

"All right everyone since Sunday we've been getting a lot of requests for you guys!" The producer looked at the six boys standing in front of him, "Now its time for you all to start working on your reputation by doing jobs that will develop your fame!"

"You mean we gotta work?" Everyone turned to the small pink haired boy on the far right, "I didn't sign up for this!"

"We need people to know about us so that way our fame will grow, its the only way for us to get fans!" The blond male smiled at the small pink haired boy.

"Though we don't need to work as much because we already have ton's of fans!" The green haired boy jumped happily.

"More like 'had' fan's." The pink haired boy smirked at the green haired, "They had to of been bought of course."

"What was that pinky?"

"Oh nothing... veggie head." The green and pink haired boy's where about to tackle each other but the elder two idols held them back before they could fight. "Ugh... why can't you two get along?" the eighteen year old brown haired boy sighed at the two boys fighting.

"So what jobs are we going to do producer-san?" The younger eighteen year old stepped up happily!

"Well me and the president have gone through and thought really hard on what jobs we thought were good for each of you," The producer grabbed the sheets of paper on the counter, "I have already scheduled you to be at the locations, when you read these you will be able to get a full idea about what you will be doing."

The producer handed the first sheet to Hokuto and made his way down, "Play an extra in an upcoming movie. Sounds easy enough!"

"They need you to play in the ending scene!"

Next Ichigo, "Wear a giant strawberry suit and hold up signs for a T.V. show... WHAT?"

"Well... we thought it would be a good thing because no one could make fun of your hair!"

"... I guess it's a good job... if it pays well."

Next Shouta, "Oh, cooking with Yayoi! That's gonna be fun!"

"We thought you might like that, you two get along a lot!"

Lastly Akira, "... Model for swimsuits?"

"They wanted you to be a special model for an add before summer, people need swimsuits to have fun!"

"... why did they choose me? I'm pretty sure I didn't show off any skin."

"Well... I guess its because your handsome and mature... I guess." The producer nervously laughed and started to walk back to his position, "Well then are we ready to go?"

"HOLD ON! WHAT ABOUT US?" the group turned to the two males of the same age, "I thought you said everyone had a job to do?"

"You all do have a job, you two will be doing one together!" the producer happily handed them a sheet of paper, "They requested you personally Touma-kun!"

"Me? Really?" the chest-nut male looked at the paper with his silver haired companion looking over his shoulder, "'We would like to hire Amagase Touma to perform with any idol of his choosing from your company (preferably male) to help us celebrate our grand opening by being'... WAITERS FOR A COSPLAY CAFE?"

"Well they did seem excited and the president is a close to the guy that owns the place, the girls love his work too... sorry to throw this on you, but I think this is an easy job to do!"

"I signed up to be an idol and singing, NOT BEING A MAID AT A STUPID CAFE!" The young man glared at his producer, Ichijo smirked in déjà vu, Hokuto and Shouta could barely hold back their laughs, and Akira was still staring at his sheet of paper.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS ANYWAY? IT'S NOT ONLY UNFAIR TO ME BUT WHAT ABOUT AKARUI? THIS IS HIS FIRST JOB TOO YA'KNOW?" Touma turned to his friend and saw he had his back turned to him, "Akarui?" he put his hand on the smaller boys shoulder and turned him a little so he could see his face... he saw only excitement written all over the young man's face. "You... YOU WANT TO DO THE JOB?"

The silver haired male nodded at his friend, "WHY?" he got up really close to his companion, "because... I always wanted to be a waiter!"

"YOU WANT TO BE A WAITER?" The older male was taken aback by what his friend said, "Yeah... when I usually work in a restaurant or super market I never got to meet anyone." the silver haired male looked up from his paper to his friend, "I always was the bust-boy... the stacker... the shelving guy... even the custodian, but now I really get the chance to meet people! Ask them questions like 'How's your day?' and 'May I take your order?' and 'Did you have a nice meal?' or maybe even 'What's your name?' OH I CAN'T WAIT!"

Everyone just stared at the silver haired male as his optimistic attitude and innocent nature lit the room with a shiny glow... though half of them thought he was really innocent while the others... thought he was a real idiot. "Well... at least he's excited about his first job!"

"Great... so when do we start again?" the older eighteen year old looked up to his producer.

"We'll be leaving shortly, once your job's are finished your free for the rest of the day," the producer smiled widely, "but once tomorrow comes you all will be doing more than one job a day... it seems tough but its actually a lot of fun... at least that's what the girl's say..."

"Well then, are you guy's ready?" Touma held his hand in the middle of his comrades and one by one they placed their hands on top of his, "Let's do our best to make new fans and our current fans proud! Let's rise to the stars!" Everyone cheered at a different volume... some where happy others not so much... "Alright ready when you are, Producer-san!"

"Alright, Namco Devils! Lets head out!" everyone walked down stairs and into the parking lot where a large mini van awaited to take them to their new jobs, they all got in and sped off out of the lot.

-Cafe Lolita-

"Whoa! It's so big!" the silver haired male looked all around the cafe, it was a large room with a second floor balcony and covered with red fabric that matched the wall, the floor and even the furniture. The many tables weren't too far away from each other and covered with a white cloth and fine china on top, "Wow! This place is amazing!"

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun..." his companion sighed low with his head hanging down in disappointment, "Why do we have to take this job?"

"What happened to all that energy you had before we got into the car?" his producer smiled in a semi mocking/playful tone.

"I was just excited because I wanted to brighten the mood... and I didn't want him to feel all left out about being excited to work..." the eighteen year old turned to his companion who was looking all around the cafe, "I mean just look at him, he has to work and he's acting like a kid in a candy store."

"Well then maybe you could learn something from him! After all, he seems to like the idea of working at a cosplay cafe!"

"Yeah... but I don't..." their conversation was shortly interrupted when they heard foot steps coming from the grand stair's that lead to the second floor, "Well if it isn't the producer that made those little girl's into the cutest of idol's!"

"It's nice to see you again Mr, Nanami!"

"Oh please darling! Call me Aya!" the elder man blushed as he waved his hand at the producer... Touma cautiously backed away from the man that appeared before him in... what looked like a purple dress that showed off TOO Much of his legs... 'Please tell me those boobs are fake!' he thought deep in his mind.

"Ah, there is the newest member of 765 pro," the elder man walked up to Touma with a seductive walk... it only made him more disturbed, "It's so nice to have you here Amagase-san!" the elder male gently grabbed the idol's hand and kissed it lightly... he felt sick to his stomach.

"I can tell that we will be working together quite will! Now tell me where's the other idol that you brought today?" the cross dressing male looked all around, "Oh he should be around here somewhere." the producer cut in and looked around too... Touma quickly tried to get as much distance away from the man as possible. "Akarui! Where are you?"

"Ah, I'm right here producer-san!" the three males turned to the sound and saw Akarui walking down the stairs with a white iris hanging behind his right ear and his hair pulled back, "Sorry to get lost, but I was so amazed by this place and saw this flower and... I thought it would look good if I tried it on... so I did..." the young silver haired male smiled as he gently took out the flower and looked at it with care.

He didn't even have a chance to react when the owner walked up to him and gave him a bear hug, "AWW! AREN'T YOU THE MOST CUTEST THING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" the male squeezed really hard... but Akarui only smiled and laughed as he hugged him, "You must be that cutest new addition to the production!"

"Yes sir! My name is Akarui Taiyoko! I will try my best to make this grand opening the best in the world!" the silver haired male jumped in joy.

"Cute, bubbly and nice! You'll get anyone's attention in no time, guy or girl!" Akarui only laughed at his statement... while the producer and Touma looked at each other with worried glances. "Anyway I suppose it's time for you to get changed and open the doors! Your uniforms are in the changing room... but if you need any help please let me know! 3"

"I think we'll be fine, common Akarui!" the elder male grabbed his friends hand and rushed to the back to change before the cross dressing boss could follow them.

"Well I guess it's time I get going," the producer walked up to the manger and bowed respectfully, "I leave them in your hands, please take good care of them!"

"No need to worry. They seem like two smart boys, and I'm sure they will bring in lot's of customers... both female and male!" the elder man smirked happily as he thought of his cafe being filled with customers.

"Thank you for everything!" the producer bowed once more and left the cafe, he then went back into the van and drove off to the next destination.

-Studio 47-

"Hi Hi everybody! It's time for 'Yayoi's special cooking show!' Where you the viewer are able to make simple and easy treats!" the camera focused on the little girl with orange hair and styled to make two twirled pigtails, she was standing in front of a kitchen table with many pots and pans scattered around and tons of ingredients too.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce our two special guest's on our show! First is Shouta Mitarai!" the girl gestured to the boy in the light green apron and matching chef's hat, "Hello! Nice to be here!"

"And our newest mascot of the week, to symbolize what we'll be working with for each day, Strawberry Minami!" the girl gestured toward her right side and there stood a large strawberry with two arms and a smiley face on the front, Shouta covered his mouth to control his laughing and Yayoi smiled wide and big... but deep down she left sorry for the wearer of the costume... though the wearer felt like killing everyone in the room starting with Shouta.

"Today our two guests will be helping us make all sorts of things, not only a desserts but also a great healthy snack to boot!" the jumped in excitement and grabbed her bowl and wooden spoon, "Alright, first you need to get all the ingredients ready before you begin, first we need butter, some crushed up gram crackers, sugar and a pinch of brown sugar! Then we'll need milk, wiping powder and you guessed it! Strawberry's!" the young girl gestured toward the large figure in the strawberry costume … he only stood there like normal, then waved his arms with little excitement. "All these ingredients will be used to make some awesome Cheese Cake!"

"... Well, then after you have all the ingredients you need a measuring cup, a small pie pan, a small bowl and then another bowl that's just a little bigger!" the girl smiled happily as she stood from her position, then a little bell went off on the side, "Alright you guys lets start cooking!"

"... well at least they're all on T.V... even though one of them can't show his face," the young producer sighed as he looked at the show from the side, "I just hope those two won't fight again... hang in there Ichigo!"

The producer wished them all luck as he made his way towards the door... he took on last look and prayed they wouldn't fight... it's a kids show for goodness sake!

-Nakahara street-

There where four girls sitting on a table while drink soda and eating some burgers looking very happy, "I still can't believe this place is open, I thought it would close down for sure!"

"Tell me about it, we haven't been here since we where kids and yet here we are!" the girl with long brown hair smiled, "Brings back memories huh?

"Tell me about it I'm getting déjà vu just by sitting here!"

"Though you know what's not old... that guy over there checking you out!" the first female turned to see a tall blond haired man sitting on the table all alone but looking straight at the girl.

"Go on! Ask him out!"

"What? I can't do that!"

"If you don't then someone else will! Go on talk to him!" the girls friend then pushed her forward and she was now standing in front of this man, she was very nervous but still she wanted to try, "um... Hello..."

"Hi there! It's nice to meet you!" the man smiled lightly and the girl blushed a little at this, she tried to go back to her friends but they would not let her even dare turn her back on this golden opportunity.

"Um... I was wondering... if you and I could-LOOK OUT!" the girl and man whipped their heads off to the side of the voice and saw a car speeding towards them in a giant flash, the girl was then pushed off to the side... but the man wasn't so lucky as he was hit full throttle by the silver car, the girl was covered in blood... his blood and felt her life turn around her, "MINA!" the girl turned around to get to her friends... but what she saw shocked her the most.

A truck as only a few feet away from her friends screaming faces... she only saw them at glance before the truck did the same thing to the girls as it did the man, Mina was now covered head to toe with blood, some her friends and others of a couple stranger. She wanted to scream but when she turned her head to the traffic coming at her... she only saw a taxi cab driving full ahead... her screams where drowned out by screeching noises and a loud crashing sound... "And cut!"

Everyone then got up from their places and walked off the set to grab something to eat and to probably use the bathroom, the blond male walked off the set and towards a man with glasses and a suit, "Did you enjoy my performance, Producer-san?"

"You did very well Hokuto! I'm actually surprised you could pull something like that off!"

"Oh please! That was only a little bit of my acting skills! Wait till I'm in a movie where I'm a lead!" the blond started to get excited, "I'll be the best!"

"Well I wish you the best of luck!"

"Producer-san! I can't believe you would say such a thing!"

"Eh?" the young producer looked at his newest idol in confusion, "Surely you know that saying good luck will only make things worse!"

"Oh, um... break a leg?"

"That's much better! Thank you producer-san!" the blond bowed with his hands waved to the side and then went up to face the producer, "Well it seems that we're done for today, has Akira-san gone to his photo shoot yet?"

"Um... well..." the producer nervously looked over to the Mini-van and walked over, Hokuto opened the van hoping to greet the elder idol... but the sheer black atmosphere that came out of the van made everyone scared... the producer felt really bad for leaving him alone with the driver... who looked like he was crossed with scared for life and on the verge of tears!

"Um..." the blond tried to start up a conversation with the elder male... but only four words made him shut his mouth tight, "Don't … speak to me..." the blond male, the young producer and the driver looked like they where in the presence of the devil... "Um... you know that you can leave now..." the producer said to the elder idol.

The eldest person in the group then got out of the van and walked away... the very dark presence followed him and everyone made sure to stay away... "You think he'll be alright producer-san?"

"... I hope so... why don't you follow him... maybe get him to go to the cafe and cool down?"

"Well... I guess I can try..." the blond slowly followed the dark presence with fear flowing through his body, the producer prayed that he would be able to calm the man... hopefully...

"Well... let's just hope that the other two haven't killed each other yet... I mean how much damage could they cause in thirty minutes?"

-Studio 47-

"YOU GUYS DESTOYED THE ENTIRE SET?" the producer looked dumbfounded as everyone in the studio had rushed to get the fire put out and the camera/electrical equipment safe. "How did you even start the fire? You where making cheese cake... CHEESE CAKE?"

"Well it was his fault!" Ichigo wearing the now torn up strawberry suit shouted to Shouta who's apron was looked worse than the costume.

"My fault? Who was the one who suggested that we should use fire to melt butter?"

"I thought it would melt quicker!"

"Have you ever cooked before in your life?"

"I made a sandwich once."

"What did you burn that too?"

"WHY YOU- ENOUGH!" the two turned toward their now angry producer who looked down at the boys in fury... he then sighed and calmed himself, "Since the both of you caused all of this, THE BLAME WAS EQUAL! You two will not only be helping them clean up, but your checks will go towards the studio's cleaning."

"WHAT? BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" the two boys actually agreed on something for once, "And also you need to apologize to not only the workers... but to the one most hurt about all this." the producer turned his head to the side and the boys followed, they saw Yayoi curled up into a ball and they could hear little sobs coming from the girls covered up mouth.

"..." the boys looked at each other and sighed before they walking over to the girl who's T.V. Show was ruined by two boys and probably scared little children for life... "... Um Yayoi-chan..."

"... yeah..." the girl whispered through her sobs looked up at the two boys... tears flowed down the girls cheeks with such fast speed, "Listen... we're really sorry that we destroyed the set... we promise that we'll clean it up the set and we won't fight again, we promise!"

"... it's ok... I know you didn't mean it... I know it was an accident... but all those kids... all the workers... I feel so guilty for all of them... was I really that bad at being a leader?" the young orange hair girl started to cry even more than before.

"Um... I know we'll do anything you want! When we get done with the cleaning we will do anything you say, just name it and it will be yours!" Shouta jumped and tried to cheer the girl up.

"... really?" the girl stopped her sobbing and looked up at the boy and saw his refreshing smile, "Anything you want!"

"What? You idiot we have no money- AH, whoops! Lets get going Ichigo, we need to help out with cleaning!" the older boy grabbed the younger ones arm and then ran off into the large building to clean up their mess.

The producer walked up to the girl and patted her back gently, "You ok?"

"... yeah... I'm just a little sad is all!"

"Well we can't have that! Wouldn't want you to get all gloomy, or who else will keep up our high spirits!"

"Yeah! That's right! The girls need the strong happy Yayoi!"

"That's a girl... by the way, I heard that the boys say something about paying you back?"

"Yeah, they said I could have anything I want! Why do you ask?"

"Well..." the producer pulled the young girl in and whispered very closely into her ear about a very nice plan, "OOH, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA PRODUCER-SAN!"

"Why don't you go tell them!" the producer smiled at the girl, she jumped into the air and then started to run into the large building that was now being cleaned by the employes. "... Sorry boys... but you'll be doing two jobs instead of one..." the producer semi smiled in a happy/guilty way...

-Cafe Lolita-

"THIS IS SO NOT COOL!" the young pink haired boy stomped in frustration, "Hey careful now, don't want my newest dress to get torn now do we... DO WE?" the elder male cross dresser stood before the boy face to face... the boy looked as though we would piss his pants... if he where wearing any. "... no sir..."

"Good! Now I need you to wait those people who just came in!" the male then skipped off to the back of the room to check up on the guests... the pink haired boy sighed and looked into the mirror next to him... the boy with the most pride in his whole family... was wearing a Gothic pink Lolita dress... he wanted to smash the mirror so much but was afraid he would get in trouble.

The boy then walked over to the people who walked in, after bowing respectfully, "Welcome... master!" smiling very lopsidedly, "Please... let me show you two your table!" he turned quickly before grabbing a few menu's and walked over to the table #25, though along the way he was bummed into by a boy with green hair and carrying a large tube filled with dirty dishes. They looked at each other with fierce eyes... but then sighed as they walked away from each other.

"... I feel bad for them..."

"Ah, don't worry about it Yayoi-chan! Besides those two still owe me for ruining my show... though I should really be pissed off at mother nature."

"Regardless fighting is just too kid like, they need to grow up and- HEY WHERE'S MY PUDDING?"

"...oops, sorry Iori-chan!"

"MIKI? AGAIN?" the brown haired princess reached over to try and take back her pudding... but it was already too late, "You eat the whole thing?"

"Not to worry Iori-chan! Because don't you remember?" the twins put there arms around their friend, "Everything is being paid for!"

"Oh yeah! In that case let's all order some!" the girls cheered around them cheered in delight as they raised their glasses filled each with different flavors of fizzy soda, and gently clanked them together then laughed loudly.

"Those girls are so loud." the young man with chest-nut hair sighed as he saw his comrades enjoying there time, "Why am I even here? I hate this job."

"We'll at least your wearing a suit in stead of this crappy dress," the younger boy in pink spat at the elder male, he didn't really have much to complain unless he thought that wearing a very firm fit red tux and a long cape to go with it... he kinda felt out of place. "By the way, where's Akarui? Get kicked out because he was acting like a creep?"

"Actually-All right girls, golden pudding all around!" the boys turned to the voice and saw their companion wearing a white Yukata with cherry blossoms all around the front and back, his hair was tied up to make two loops that lead to a bun at the back of his head and followed with a long tail flowing down his back, the bun was held in place by many sakura flowers and a white iris in the middle. "Now don't eat it all Miki-chan!"

"Wow, Akarui-san look's so cute!" the girls stared at young cross dresser, "You must be getting a lot of fans!"

"Oh no I don't think- Akarui-chan! You have more customers!"

"Oh coming! Enjoy the pudding, call if you need anything!" the silver haired male walked slowly to the front of the cafe... he hasn't gotten used to walking in a Yukata yet.

"You know I've noticed something," everyone turned toward Haruka, "There do seem to be a lot of guys here and I've only seen a few tables filled with girls."

"Your point?" the silver haired maiden asked her friend in wonder, "Well... Akarui is waiting most of the tables so does that mean... most of them came to see him?"

"... now that you mention it there do seem to be a lot of guys, and I only see Akarui stop at most of the male tables... DID THEY ALL REQUEST HIM?" everyone turned to the female producer who had almost split her drink before she caught it, "Why would they personally request him? They do know he's a guy right?"

"I don't think so... have you seen these guys?" Chihaya looked around and saw males of every age group.

"Oh hey! It's that guy I dated in middle school... wasn't he in college or something?" the blond looked into the air to find her answer within the thickness of her brain... but not no luck she found nothing, "Ah well, must not of been important!"

"Ah... its starting to get scary... Makoto-chan can we please leave!" the shy Yukiho tugged her friends sleeve, but she did not respond, "Makoto-chan?" she turned to head to her friend who looked up at the sealing and she to only her could see a ray of light shining down from the heavens.

"After all this time... I finally found someone who knows my pain!" the tomboy looked like she was about to cry by remembering all the memories of being called a boy or asked out by girls... "This has to be fate!"

"Um... Makoto-chan please don't get to excited about that." the producer sighed quietly at the girl.

"That's right Makoto-chan, we don't want you to get over excited over a boy, what if he doesn't like you?" the eldest female smiled with her care free personality.

"... this coming from the girl who fell in love with a guy that saved her life and has yet to utter a word to him?" the twins smirked at the elder girl.

"I have you know that I can talk to him very easily thank you... I'm just waiting for the right moment that's all!" the elder girl's face started to blush red as she tried to explain to her friends... who weren't buying her case. "Alright fine! The next time I see him I'll start a conversation and it was last over two hours!"

"Ooh, that sounds great Asuza-san!" the tall silver haired girl smiled at her friend, "but I wonder if you can be ready so soon?"

"Why do you ask Takane-chan?"

"Because he just walked into the cafe." Azusa froze in her seat, she slowly turned her head towards the door and the ice melted with heat that came from her heart beating faster. "What? I can't talk to him now! Why now of all times? Wait, calm down... maybe he might not notice us and- Hey Akira-san, Hokuto-san over here!"

The elder girl looked at the orange haired girl who waved at the two elder men to come over, when they waved back and proceeded to their table, she turned around and everyone focused on Azusa... who looked like she had an earth quick running through her body. "Yayoi! Why would you do that?"

"I saw them and I thought we should sit together!"

"Did you not just listen to what I was talking about I can't do this, I'm not ready yet! I really can't-Hey there guys!" the twins hopped from their seats and waved to the two men. Azusa slowly turned her head toward the direction of what her friends where waving at... she saw the one person who seemed to make her heart beat faster every time she see's him.

"Hello, everybody! Having a good time!" Hokuto smiled at the girls who nodded at his greeting... except two. "So where should we sit?"

"Oh no we have no seat available!" Azusa looked in shock, but on the inside was thrilled in joy, "I guess we need another table!"

"Oh don't be silly Darling! I'll have two chairs moved to you in no time... Ichigo, Touma two chairs please!" the cross dressing man called the boys over... they didn't seem too interested, "NOW!"

"Right away sir!" they quickly ran to the large table with the chairs and placed them on opposite sides of each other. "There you go two chairs."

"Very good! Now find Akarui-chan for me and have him take their orders!" the male then walked away again but kept a close eye on Akira... creepy.

"*Sigh* I'll go find him, you tell Shouta he needs to bust tables 19 and 43." the elder male waiter told the younger boy, Ichigo nodded and walked to the kitchen while Touma looked around to find Akarui... while that was happening the two elder idols sat down on the chairs that where brought to them... Azusa was blushing even more because not only was Akira now sitting on her right, but the twins are sitting on his left ... she was surely in hell at this point.

"So Akira-san! Azusa just told us this really funny joke, you gotta hear it!" the elder twin pretended to laugh and the eldest person at the table turned his head toward the eldest girl... when she tried to look past him Azusa was sure she saw devil horns and matching tails grow out of the twin's body's. 'Ooh, you guys, Wait he's looking at me! What should I do? I don't know any jokes! Ok girl just breath, think, think... I know, I'll use that joke that made Tomomi laugh so hard she cried... though what if he doesn't get it? Oh if there is a god up there, PLEASE SAVE ME!' the girl screamed inside her head.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" her prayers where answered as the silver haired male returned to their table... Azusa turned to greet the boy who was like her angel... minus the clothing.

"A-Akarui? Wow I hardly recognized you in that Yukata! It suits you very nicely!" the blond looked at his companion with wondering eyes... Makoto reacted with shoving her elbow into his chest, "Aww, shucks! Your gonna make me blush! But enough of that, what can I get you?"

"I'll have some jasmine tea please!" the blond told the younger male, "... black coffee..." Akira said blankly when he turned to face Akarui.

"Ok, one jasmine tea and fresh off the pot black coffee on its way! Be right back!" the silver haired boy then proceeded to the kitchen... leaving Azusa alone to fend for herself, she looked around for anyone to start a conversation.

"So tell me Akira-san, why where you so upset earlier?" Hokuto asked the man opposite of him, his reaction was to lean his elbow on the table and give Hokuto a dark glare. "... Never mind..."

the blond and even most of the girls (Azusa included) sank into their seats as the dark spiky haired man looked at everyone.

"*Sigh* If you really wanna know..." the elder man then began to look through his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like pictures, "They wouldn't stop telling me to change and to pose differently." he then lightly threw the pictures on the table which caused them to scatter a little.

All of the girls looked at the pictures and the first one that Azusa picked up was a picture of Akira wearing camouflage swim trunks and dark green sandals... she was able to see his exposed chest, his buffed arms, a few cuts here and there, semi tanned skin and his face... he looked into the camera with seductive eyes... so blue... so sharp... so intoxicating... Azusa was now finally starting to lose blood throughout her body as it when straight to her head... she reacted with slamming her head on the table... she didn't move after that.

"Um... guys... shouldn't we do something about her?" the older male looked at the girl while holding his same old expression.

"Don't worry she's just having one of her episodes, she'll wake up eventually!" the twins laughed playfully at Azusa's distress, "Well... if you say so..."

"Ok I'm back... what's wrong with Azusa-san?" the silver haired male walked up to the table and automatically noticed the elder girls head on the table, "She's just having an episode!"

"... is she gonna be alright?"

"Oh yeah, totally!"

"Well... if you say so." the silver haired male kept an eye on the twins, "Here's you tea Hokuto-san!"

"Thank you Akarui!" the blond smiled lightly.

"Your coffee, Akira-nii!"

"...Thanks..." he said with a straight voice.

"Oh and your cake finally got done Haruka!" the male set his tray down and placed the large cake with chocolate frosting covering every inch of it and on the top was lines of caramel and delicious vanilla cream, "AH, it looks so good!"

The red headed girl reached out to grab a slice of the cake and then took a good bite with her fork, "Mhm, it's delicious!"

"Glad you like it, everyone dig in!" the silver haired male walked off to wait on other tables as the girls started to eat slices of the cake... Azusa finally woke up and saw that all of the cake was eaten.

"Ah, did Haruka's cake come? Oh, I wanted some!"

"Sorry Azusa-san! We thought you did like cake." Haruka tried to defend herself from the elder idol.

"Ah poopie, who had the last slice?" everyone turned toward Miki... who's lips where covered in chocolate frosting... "What?" the blond girl asked in confusion.

"Miki, please use your manners." the young producer grabbed his napkin and started to wipe off the frosting from her face, when he was done the girl only smiled at him, "Thank you Honey!"

The male sighed and turned his head towards Azusa who seemed to be sulking over the cake, "Maybe we can get another cake?"

"But producer-san, it took them a whole hour to bake that cake!" the red head looked at her producer with fearful eyes.

"It's alright you guys, I mean it's just cake. I can get it any time I want!" the eldest girl bent her head down and sighed while closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw a slice of cake right in front of her arms and a hand holding it out from her left, she looked at the owner and saw it was Akira's, "... I really don't like sweets, I was gonna save it for Akarui or Shouta... but I'm pretty sure the owner will give them some samples. So... you can have it..."

He said it blankly, but Azusa took it as though she had been given a gift from the man... she continued to look at the man with a loss for words, "I... uh... thank you..." was all she could make out before staring at the slice of cake.

"... don't worry about it, just eat..." she did just that but very silently and slowly she eat the slice with small bits savoring ever piece. The twin not too far away where grinning at them, 'Way to go Azusa-san!' the cheered mentally.

"Attention, Attention everyone!" everyone in the cafe looked toward the back wall that was made into a small stage that would fit about ten people if cramping, light's where shining on the owners body with many colors as the glitter on his dress shined. "It's now time for me to introduce our new's segments to our cafe! Not only will we be have different cosplay each day, but every day starting at this moment, everyone will be able to play my favorite game, KARAOKE!" Everyone cheered at the mangers announcement, they all clapped and raised their hands to go first... of course all the girls (save one) raised their hands as well.

"Slow down you guys, slow down! I know you all want to sing very badly, but we already have entertainment ready for tonight… and its about time they perform!" everyone cheered and looked around to see who would be picked, "Give it up for the first duet in history to sing at my cafe, Akarui Taiyoko and Amagase Touma!" everyone cheered as the looked for the two idols. Akarui quickly made his way up to the stage while Touma was being dragged by the girls to get up on stage and to sing.

They each where given a mic and Touma was the first to speak, "Wait we don't know any songs!"

"Well that's why its called karaoke silly! Now I'm going to let Akarui pick a song and the two of you are going to sing it, and also to let everyone know these songs are from many different anime's and T.V. Shows so I'm sure one of you will get them!" everyone cheered, while they where getting pumped up Akarui was looking through the songs, he found the perfect one and selected it before returning to his spot on the right side of the stage, "Ok, let's see what you picked... OOH, Great choice dear! Ladies and Men, please cheer for our performers as they before a classic, from Macross Frontier I give you... Lion!"

Everyone cheered very loudly as the manager walked off stage, leaving Akarui and Touma alone with a small screen on the floor and a larger screen behind them, when everyone quieted down the music started to play and the noise rose back what it was before. Touma looked at Akarui with a look of loss and confusion, Akarui gestured for Touma to go first while Akarui go second. The elder male walked forward and swallowed hard as the words started to appear on the screen.

(Yes I know it's not from Idolmsters, but it's a good song and its karaoke... don't hate me please! DX)

* * *

><p><em>Lion- Macross Frontier (English)<em>

_(Touma=Bold, Akarui=Underline, Both=Normal)_

**Turn the stars at the centre of the world.**  
><strong>If you sneeze, a butterfly in a forest somewhere will dance.<strong>  
><span>The door you guard has a useless key.<span>  
><span>It's an embarrassing story.<span>  
><em>Though they often lick one another, lions are strong.<em>

_I want to survive._  
><em>I want to survive.<em>  
><em>I still can't stop wanting to live.<em>  
><strong>Guided by the constellations, our eyes met.<strong>

_I want to survive._  
><em>I am at a loss,<em>  
><em>Gently withering away.<em>  
><span>But until I show you my true self,<span>  
><em>I will not sleep.<em>

Will the winds blow east one day?  
><span>High atmospheric pressure attacks this planet's frozen rivers.<span>  
><strong>My chest hurts from the sip of alluring water I took.<strong>  
><strong>It's a story seen from a distance.<strong>  
><em>Gnaw at each other till the bones.<em>

_I want to survive._  
><em>I want to survive.<em>  
><em>I still can't stop wanting to live<em>.  
><strong>Guided by the constellations, our eyes met.<strong>

_I want to survive._  
><em>I am at a loss,<em>  
><em>Gently withering away.<em>  
><span>But until I show you my true self,<span>  
><em><strong>I will not sleep.<strong>_

Kiss kiss fly

**Whoa whoa whoa**

Kiss Kiss fly

**What were we born to do?**  
><span>What are we here to do?<span>

**I want to survive.**  
><strong>This permanent scar.<strong>  
><strong>I used to fear the light.<strong>  
><strong>The lives seeking redemption were drawn to one another.<strong>

**I want to stop prowling,**  
><strong>And settle down next to you bashfully.<strong>  
><strong>Until I show you my true self,<strong>  
><strong>I will not sleep.<strong>

I want to survive.  
><span>Even as a nobody.<span>  
><span>I love you.<span>  
><span>The lives waiting for awakening were drawn to one another.<span>

_In place of my wildness,_  
><em>I shall offer a prayer.<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>  
><strong>Constellations, please guide me...<strong>

_I want to survive._  
><em>I still want to live.<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>  
><em>Until I show you my true feelings,<em>  
><em>I will not sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>The song ended and everyone cheered as the two males finally escaped from their own little world as sweat dropped from their faces. They had danced all throughout the song and ended up with their faces close together and body's already touching... thankfully the manager came on stage and had both of them bow to the audience before dismissing them to go back to work, "Wasn't that great?" everyone cheered at the manager's reply.<p>

"I know right, now who's next?" the crowd started to jump for the mic's as the manager tried to fight them all off, the girls included... meanwhile back at the table, only Akira and Azusa sat and looked at the chaos in the cafe.

"um... they where really good, weren't they?" the woman tried to start up a conversation with the tall male.

"... their voices did match perfectly... I guess they have what it takes to make it live..."

"You must be really into music huh?"

"huh? Oh no... I really don't know that much."

"I see... so what made you become an idol?"

"... why do you ask?"

"Well... we're all alone... and isn't it better to have little people around and not have them listen!"

"... You got a point... why don't you go first?"

"Hey I asked first!"

"Well I asked second." the male smiled slightly at the girl... her heart was seconds away from giving out.

"Well... my whole reason of becoming an idol... was so that way I can find that special someone looking for me, I thought that if I become an idol it would be less hard for him to find me!"

"hmm... well good luck with that." the female slammed her head against the table, due to the rejection. "... so... why did you become an idol huh?" she asked under her whimpers.

"... it's to protect someone important to me..." Azusa head shot up and looked at him with open eyes, "I wanted to be able to provide for the two of us... get the things he needs to survive in life... a home, food, clothes and a few extra things here and there..." Azusa started to think about things like a kid and divorced and maybe gay... her mind was starting to burst when a simple word brought her thoughts at rest, "some brother I am..."

'Oh thank you god!' Azusa prayed inside her head and gave her full attention to the elder man, "OH, you have a brother?"

"Yeah... we don't talk about each other much... don't want to become targets for the press right?"

"I can see that! So your worried that your not being a good brother?"

"It's not just that... it's that I'm struggling between being his brother... and being his parent... I really have no idea what to do..." the man then looked blankly at his now semi warm cup of coffee.

"Um... well... I think you should just be his brother!" the man looked at his female companion, "I mean he's younger than you and you aren't really his parent... so just treat him like a brother, you can protect him and not be bossy all the time!"

The elder man looked at her blankly and didn't move for a long time and just stared at her, "... um... never mind! It was just a suggestion, you really don't need to- Thank you." the female looked at the male in shock, he looked completely calm and not nervous at all while she felt like her heart would burst, "It's nice to talk to an adult about things calmly... usually I go to the bar and no one listens... its nice to finally talk to someone about life."

"um... A-Anytime!" the young girl smiled at the elder man, she looked at him again and saw he was standing up, "Um are you going somewhere?"

"I think the producer need's a little help... he looks like he's drowning in a sea of people..." they both saw how the producer was trying to pop up for air when he was in the middle of the crowd. They quickly went in and tried to fish the producer out in time... while that was going on, the two males that performed first where washing dishes and cleaning up tables... it was almost time for closing and they needed to get things washed and clean before everyone left.

"Wow that was a lot of fun, right Touma-kun!" the silver haired boy who's hair was now down due to the fact that their dancing had cause all the flowers to fell out and had been claimed by the many audience members trying to get on stage, "Oh... yeah it was... a lot of fun..."

"What's wrong? You don't seem too happy."

"Well... it's just... that voice of yours in incredible... I don't think I would be able to compare to your ability's..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your a great dancer, a hell of a good singer and your personality is golden to the core... how can I ever beat you at anything?" the chest-nutted male turned in frustration and was at a loss of what to do.

"You think I'm perfect?" the silver haired male started to giggle... but after a while it became a laugh and the older male looked at him in a confused/angry look.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just... I never was perfect... I'm not perfect... I never will be perfect," the silver haired boy calmed down and looked at his companion with a serious look, "I didn't become an idol just to win, to be the best, or to make it in the high light's and be the number one idol in the world... I wanted to become an idol..." his expression changed back to his own playful self, "because I want to be... me!"

"You... want to be...'You'?"

"Yep! I want to be an idol because I want to be me! I choose this path that I walk on in my life... sure it was hard and full of choices... but in the end... it lead me to where I am today... and I couldn't be happier!" the male gave the biggest smile to his companion... the other male almost dropped the plate he held in his hands before he got a better grip on it. "Whoa careful now!"

"Yeah... um... we should get back to work..."

"Right!" the two boys stared to stack dishes and glasses carefully on top of each other and then began to walk to the kitchen... where a green haired boy had watched the whole scene unfold and did nothing but smirk at Touma, "What?" the elder male asked his friend.

"Nothing!" the young boy quickly went back to washing the very many dishes in the sink... while giving Touma a teasing look.

-Night time In front of the Cafe-

"Thank you all for your help! Today's opening was marvelous!" the manager smiled at the girls and boys that stood before him, "I do hope you come again, and boys... don't spend all that money in one place!" was all he said before he shut the door to the cafe.

Everyone looked at Touma and Akarui who where holding a small wade of cash, they both looked really happy, "Sweet now I can buy that ball I always wanted!"

"HEY where's our pay?... oh yeah, the studio..." the two younger boys bent their heads down in shame and sadness.

"That's not all, according to the bill, we need at least another 100,000 yen before the damages are paid in full!" the producer told the two boys, they looked at the producer in dumbfounded shock... they looked over at the two boys with money laying in their hands, but where then pulled by the ear and being dragged away by now angry male producer.

The girls and boys laughed loudly and then waved goodbye to each other before parting ways, though not all of them left just yet, "Azusa." the eldest calmly called over the woman in his usual tone. They stood under an only street light in the dark, "I wanted to tell you something before you left..."

"... yes?" the woman looked at the male in a frightening expression, but something inside her was very excited to hear his answer, "You have a piece of cake stuck to the side of your face."

"... oh..." the girl disappointingly rubbed her cheek and tried to get the piece off... but she had no luck at all, "Here let me..." the male leaned his finger out and scooped the small piece of cake with his finger, "There we go..." he looked blankly at the piece... before putting it into his mouth and gently swallowing it.

Azusa looked at the man with a shocked expression, "W-Wait I thought you hated sweet's?"

"I do... but somethings... are just better than others... its being unique that makes things more interesting right?" the male looked at the woman with a cocky/blank expression... she looked pale as her heart had been skipping beat for a long time now...

"Well... see ya tomorrow... stay safe..." the man quietly walked away and didn't look back... when he was gone the girls jumped out from a nearby ally way and grabbed the eldest girl who could no longer move and take her home to rest... she wasn't going to move even if she wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, the things I do for you people! I mean I wrote MORE than what I usually write... you better be happy about this story! Anyways this has been a stressful few days but you guys have been cheering me up big time... man I couldn't be prouder!<strong>

**BTW, I know Lion is not from the series, I just used it because its karaoke and I didn't want them performing the songs from the series until they hit the stage, that being said please don't hate me!**

**Now I need to think of ideas for the next chapter,**

**Love and flames, Maiden!**

**PS, Your comments are crucial to my brain producing more chapters, SO U BETTER REVIEW! … please! XD**


	6. Preparations and Song

**I'm so sorry everyone! Things have been kinda... complicated... So I haven't been able to write for a long time, I barely have any free time now but as promised I will update and write when I have free time... so now that that's over ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
><strong>

Chapter 5: Preparations and Song!

-765 Pro-

"HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Miki-chan please calm down, he said he would be back as soon as he-I WANNA TALK TO HIM NOW!" Totomi was struggling to keep the blond middle school student under control before she did something to hurt herself, "He's been back for over a week and we have yet to go on a single date!" and started to pout.

"Huh? Miki-chan... your not saying that … you and... producer-san are... are...?"

"That's right! We are happy and in love!" the blond had smiled widely and twirled in excitement... the elder green haired woman looked at said girl with a shocked/worried expression, "Soon well get married, live in a house in the country side, have ten or so kids and- MIKI-CHAN!"

The blond froze at the spot when she heard the angry voice behind her... she slowly turned to see a very angry girl holding a stuffed rabbit and wearing a light pink dress... only difference was that her haired was up in rage and her eyes where burning with hatred, "YOU-EAT-MY-PUDDING!"

"Ah-" the blond quickly noticed the danger she was in and sprinted out the door, with the little princess following her in a bloody rage, "... *sigh* even with the producer back, things haven't changed at the slightest… though I guess it's good that their spirits are in good shape, maybe they grew with his arrival!"

The green receptionist smiled lightly as she quietly went back to work and peacefully- "Well hello there Kotori-san!" the slightly younger man asked as he leaned on the elbow of her desk, "Why is it that I've been here for over a month and yet," he leaned toward her and cupped her cheek with his hand, "to talk to such a lovely young lady like you?"

"I-I… I-" she barely made out as the attractive male leaned more into her and her face changing from one shade of red to another- she breath a sigh of relief and the male cried in pain as a strong and firm hand pulled onto his ear, "You pervert, how many times have I told you to about flirting the girls?"

"Ow Ow Ow! Ritsuko-san please stop pulling my ear!" The young producer had dragged the elder male out of the room leaving and finally leaving Kotori to work, "*Sigh* I wish Producer-san comes back soon."

"Speaking of Producer-san," the receptionist turned to see the most mature out of all the girls standing next to her, "Where did he go?" the blunette looked in confusion.

"He said that he wanted to get some practice in on our newest addictions, so he took Ichigo-chan, Akira-san, and Akarui-san to an audition."

"I see! It's nice to hear them trying to rise in the rank."

"Yes… well this is there first audition and I'm sure everything will be fine!"

-Audition-

"Wow! So this is where we audition!" the silver haired male looked around the white room with comfortable couches and a TV on the side of the room, "It's so amazing! It's like a doctor's office!"

"… in what way is that a good thing? And another thing, how is an empty room good? We've been here for over an hour!" the Pink haired pessimist looked around the room with a nervous feeling.

"There where a lot of people, so it usually takes a long time for us to get in. Though it does give you plenty of time to prepare!" the young producer smiled at the three newest idols. He had been training them for over a month and they seemed to grow stronger as time went on... but there unity seemed to not go anywhere. They seemed to get along, but its more of the fact that they tolerate each other than being friends... though this being the first time he worked with boys it was going to be a challenge for sure.

"Don't we just need to talk to them and tell them what they want to hear?"

"Well... that's one way to look at it, but mainly its a chance for you to get a feel of auditioning! Sometimes you may not get the part, but this is good practice for when you do the real thing!"

"So this isn't even real?" Pinky looked at the producer with a bored expression.

"well... yes... and no... Your auditioning for a part, but mainly its for back ground dancers... " the producer scratched the back of his head, "though if you really blow them away, you get to perform the sons that you've been practicing on!"

"Ah! So basically we're auditioning for a Talented Showcase right?"

"That's right Akarui! You three should be fine, if you need anything I will be glad to help!"

"... so when are we supposed to go on again?" the eldest and by far the most quiet idol in the company looked at the the clock with his same lifeless expression.

"Um... well- 765 pro, their waiting for you." the male worker walked into the room and quickly left to go back to his original spot where the judges where.

"Alright let's head down there!"

"OK!" the always optimistic 18 year old lead the group down the hall and was now facing the door to where the audition would take place, "So this is it?"

"What getting cold feet already?"

"Nope, I just hope we land this audition! It can help us get more famous if we can actually sing on stage!"

"... you have a point there... anything to help us with the audition? Producer-san?"

The young producer jumped in shock as the eldest finished his sentence, he then noticed that all three boys where staring at him, waiting for him to say something...

"Um... well...-

Choose:

Happy Plan Yourself

"I think its best to show off your true selves. Let them see who you are individually as well as a group in general!" the young producer looked at them hoping they would get the message.

"Ah I see! We need to show them that we are individuals as well as show them how great performers we are!" the silver haired male smiled widely at the young producer.

"Not much of a pep talk... but I guess its better than nothing." the pink haired boy smiled at the producer, then went back to his usual sour expression.

"... though just by looking at us... we already standout as being different..." Akira scanned the three of them and then waited for a few second to think, "but I guess us being different is a good thing right..." his sentence meant as a complement, his voice and expression was that of no interest.

"Yes! Alright, you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah."

"... yes..."

"Ok all hands in!" the producer placed his hand in between the four of them... he waited for a few seconds and saw the three idols looking at him in confusion, "... sorry, its a force of habit! The girls always gave a cheer before they went on for good luck."

The boys then raised their heads with a more understanding expression, the three then placed their hands in the middle on top of the producers, "Alright, Ichigo you lead! Count back to three, on one, we cheer!"

The three boys nodded, each holding a different expression, Excitement, Confusion and... nothing...

"3."

"... 2..."

"1!" (Insert pac-man audio)

Choose:

Move out! Go for it!

"Namco Devils move out!" the three males cheered, one being overly supported... the other two... not so much.

"Break a leg you guys!"

"Yes sir!"Akarui smiled at the elder man in front of him, with the luck cheer finished with, they walk in and see a wide room with three older looking people a few years older than Akira looking at them and sitting behind tables with papers in front of them. The three boys walked to facing a straight vertical line and bowed at the judges, "Thank you for having us."

With that the producer then walks toward the door and turns to watch their audition... he looked normal and fine, but on the inside he felt like peeing himself... he should be used to it by now... though it clearly doesn't get any better. "Namco Devil's... agency 765 pro. Intrusting," the man in the middle looked at the three with narrow eyes.

"Well this is new, boys in the agency?" he turned toward the producer, who nodded with approval of the comment, "This should be intrusting... you may begin when ready."

"Yes sir!" Akarui turned to his partners and gave a quick look at each other for approval... with all three ready to sing he turns and the three take their positions...

-765 Pro.-

"Honey!" Miki launched onto the young producer the second he walked through the door of the agency, he barely was able to keep himself from falling down, but somehow managed to stand straight, "I was so lonely! You still owe me a date!" she looked up at the producer with puffed out cheeks.

"... Miki... how many times have I told you not to call me that..." the producer sighed asa small sweat drop rolled down his cheek.

"Hmph, meany honey!" the blond let go of the elder male and puffed out her cheeks more as she crossed her arms while facing away from him.

"... Sorry... I guess it's alright when we aren't in public and-" his words where cut short when said blond attacked the male with a force of happiness on her part, but pain on his.

"Ah, producer-san!" the 17 year old blue haired idol walked up to the young man with a smile on her face, she stopped when she noticed that something was missing, "Where are the boys?"

The producer smiled at the for some reason and finally replied, "They went to celebrate their first audition being a huge success!" his smile widened as her, Miki and Totomi looked at the producer with half disbelief smiles.

"They nailed their audition?" Miki looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yep, the best part is that they wanted to film them asap to get ready for the show, so they made a last minute change just to get them on the air!" if his smile could get any bigger it probably would.

"That's wonderful news to hear!" Kotori smiled and then started to call the girls about the wonderful news, "We should tape it as well! What times is it coming on?"

"They said it won't on tell at least three maybe four... I felt bad about making them work hard, but they insisted on wanting them on their show," the producer then looked down in deep thought, "though to tell you the truth... I think I would of forced them to do it even if they didn't nailed the audition... it still amazes me about what I saw."

"Well we should start getting ready to see it!" Miki ever so happily skips over to find a unused tape to record the show with... Chihaya and Totomi of course had to help here because she had no idea where they kept something like that.

"Well, I better tell the girls... I wonder where the other three went?" he turned to try and find the other boys that had recently been taken into his care and scratched at his mind... though decided to look for them as he messaged the girls.

-Cafe Lolita-

"Sigh, finally on break!" the green haired boy breathed out with a tired sigh as he started to open his lunch box, his two comrades in front of him where eating the normal tea and black coffee with small sandwich's in the middle of the table.

"You look beat, did the manager give you any trouble?" Touma looked worryingly at the small boy, who in return looked at the older male with a confused look, "Like a raise? He did say it would be ok since I've been working here for so long... who knew I could get so much!"

"... nothing... forget it..." the brown haired male turned away and slowly drank his coffee... while looking out for a certain someone.

"Oh come now Touma, your judging a book by its cover again!"

"... your probably right Hokuto... sigh, I guess I've been paranoid lately..."

"Why's that?" the two friends looked at him with confusion.

"Well... we've only been here for a month and still we have yet to do anything to show off our ability's, its like being in 961 only with a lot more members... and girls."

"Are you saying that girls are a bad thing Touma-kun?" Hokuto grinned as he looked over at the younger male.

"WHAT? N-No of course not!" His blushing face had gone completely red.

Hokuto smiled and threw his arm around the younger males shoulders, "Just kidding," the elder male smiled, "and don't worry, we just got into this agency and we can't expect to get a job right off the bat. We may be a little famous, but not hot shot's like the girls."

"... you got a point..." Touma thought hard as he analyzed his friends words carefully, "Guess that explains why producer-san has been working with Akarui and the others more than us."

"That's one way to look at it... though I still wonder something," Hokuto looked at Touma really hard and long, "Why is it Akarui and the other's instead of the guys?"

"W-What? He's my friend... and besides... have either of you tried to bond with the other two?"

Both males think long and hard... then finally reach a decision, "Point taken." the looked down at the table with a long sigh. The cafe seemed to be really quite around this time of day... though that was about to change because as soon as school was over... "Here they come!" Shouta ran behind the counter with the older two following him shortly after.

The doors to the cafe burst open wide to show many girls coming into the cafe, some walking... most running, "Does this happen everyday?" the two boys look at the younger boy crouching down in the middle.

"Sometimes it gets worse... but this is normal these days. They all started coming here ever since that show came out."

"What show?"

"You haven't heard? It's a show where you show off your talents, it can be anything really and the girls seem to like it... mainly for the male singers that appear on the show." the boy sighed and looked at his watch, "Speaking of which it should be on any-HELLO JAPAN!"

The three boys as well as most of the girls turn to the large screen in the far off corner, the leading male had a very large microphone only a few inches away from his face, "How are you everyone? Welcome to 'Talented Japan' where ordinary people like yourselves come to perform and get a chance at fame! I'm your host, Jin Nagazaki, here to bring you the real deal in performing!"

The many fan's in the audience had cheered as well as most of the girls in the cafe, they seemed really into it, but it looked kind of recorded, "Is this live?" Touma looked at his friends only to be given a shake from side to side from Shouta's head, "They do this early in the morning so they can get the episode out sooner than later... normally it would be easier to do it live, but their plan has worked out so far."

The three boys nodded and watched the show, "Well without further ado, LET'S GET STARTED!" the very eager host shouted as the audience cheered for the show to start. It was a good show, the performers where very talented in amazing ways while others... where talented in... VERY strange ways... an hour had past by as the three males had begun to get sucked into the show, though after that last performance they felt like leaving... but decided to stomach it up till the end.

"Well... that was very... intrusting! Well that's it everybody! Join us next time for-" the host then cut himself off as he placed his hand on his right ear, "What's that? … another group? Really?" the host spoke into the mic for a good 3 minutes and then gave his full attention to the camera, "Well guys and gals, it appears that we have a last minute group performing on the show, can you believe it?"

The crowd as well as the boys felt confused and excited at the same time, "Does this usually happen a lot?" the eldest out of the two looked at the younger member.

"Not really, they must have had a last minute entry to fill up time space... though that alone is rare, they must be really good!" the green haired boy smiled as he and the other two turned their heads toward the screen.

"Well, lets get this show on the road everybody!" he cheered as the audience replied with much louder screams, "Lets see... our final group for the evening is a rookie idol group from 765 pro-" not a second went by in either of the three boys heads, thanking god they had not been drinking anything for they would for sure spit it out the next second.

"Oh please don't let it be- Please welcome, Namco Devils!" the audience and crowd of girls in the cafe clapped as the three boys glued their eyes to the screen, not thinking of what could happen. "Why are they performing? Is this the show that producer-san was talking about?"

"It appears so... now my intrust is really peaked! If they can make it as last minute performers on a popular show then they could possibly be better than us!" the eldest smiled as he looked at the screen in delight!

"How is that a good thing?" the green haired boy looked at the elder male, "Them being better than us means that we don't get any screen time!"

"Well if you do think about it," the two males looked at the eldest with wide opened eyes, "This is a good thing! If they where good enough to land a last minute gig on their first audition then they could help getting our group name out there!"

The two younger males open their mouths to protest... but shut them after taking a moment to think about it, "... well you do have a point there... I wonder how good they are?" Shouta looked at the elder male in confusion.

"Well... we're about to find out..." thus the three turned to the screen, it was shining with light blue lights as the three boys silently walked on the stage. When they came to their spots the lights went up and revealed the trio wearing matching outfits! Ichigo was wearing blue shorts with white shoes and a long sleeved blue and white tide-dyed shirt with a blue band on his right wrist, Akira wore same colored pants and shoes and a no sleeve shirt with a band oh his left wrist and Akarui wore the same pants and shoes as Akira but his shirt was short sleeved and had bands on both his wrists while his pants had holes at the knees. The lights had flickered as the trio stayed in position, then no sooner the music began to play Akarui had been the first to take a breath for the upcoming song...

_Never Say Never_

_At full speed, I'll run to that place at full speed!_

_Taking back the time that has passed,  
>I run through with my shining boots.<br>I can't reach it right now, even if I try to overreach…  
>but I won't give up until the day I finally make it!<em>

_If I close my eyes, I won't be able to hold back  
>because a limitless future is right there!<em>

_I'll face forward without looking back, also I'll give plenty of smiles!  
>So always always keep your eyes straight at me.<br>I may become a bit cowardly… at that time, hold me strongly.  
>At full speed, I'll run to that place at full speed!<em>

_My dreams melt in to a light haze and the morning  
>searches for the light while fumbling about.<br>Right now, my memories are a bit old  
>but they gently light my road to tomorrow.<em>

_If I open my eyes, it will be right there  
>because I believe in the hope I found.<em>

_I step hard on the asphalt and lightly jump over the ground fences  
>and run into a far distant tomorrow I can't see yet!<br>I won't lose to this steep hill  
>because the courage you gave me is here with me!<br>At full speed, I'll run to that place at full speed!_

_Embraced by love, I realized, thanks for all your smiles.  
>Always always keep your eyes straight at me.<br>I'll face forward without looking back, so always watch over me, okay?  
>At full speed, I'll run to that place at full speed!<em>

_I'll run as far as I need until the day I finally make it!_

The audience and the crowd of girls in the cafe clapped and cheered with joy and excitement after watching the rookie boys first performance in their career! They didn't waste anytime on leaving the stage with smiles written on their faces... well one smiling as always, the youngest grinning while the oldest... just held his same expression.

The three boys where shocked to see how well the three rookies performed, though how they did was not the only thing that was on their minds, "Well... it looks they got a few more fans!" Hokuto smiled as the three males looked at the screen.

"They did seem to love it... though why did they just leave the stage? We usually stay for a few seconds to say thank you to the audience." the younger boy looked at the eldest with confusion.

"I think maybe they wanted to give off the mysterious look, I mean its a good trick to pull by performing once in your life and then just run away."

"Oh, so like a superhero right!" the youngest smiled.

"Well that's one way to look at it! What do you think about this Touma-kun?" the elder male turned to his friend... he didn't budge from his seat, all his attention was focused on the screen... he started to have flashbacks of a time watching someone who looked almost exactly like the leader of the song. A silver haired maiden with her two friends singing and dancing, having fun with thousands of people cheering for them... that was the last concert he had ever performed while working under 961 productions and under that bastard of a producer Takao Kuroi... just the though of him made him angry!

Though watching Akarui sing with that giant smile on his face, completely into the song and dance, enjoying ever second on stage with the lights dancing off his hair... its hard to believe that he's a rookie, or even compare the two others on stage. He didn't want to admit it but... Akarui completely stole the show, "Looks like we need to start working on our stuff, or they may steal they show from us again!"

"Of course! We can't have them stealing all the fans in the world. I don't even want to think about losing a single fan to them!" the elder male smiled in amusement... though slightly serious.

"Well... let's get started!" Shouta jumped and smiled at his friends... all three nodded and after paying for their drinks and snacks walk out of the cafe with determination written all over their faces!

**OMG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN LIKE FOR EVER! I've been SO busy with school... thank god its over! The writers block didn't help either and I felt so bad! I hope I still got the goods with this chapter... sorry if it may stink but I haven't posted in a while... so here's hoping for good reviews! Also I will try to write more chapters asap! Thank you everyone for supporting me from chapter 1! You guys are awesome and I promise not to give up on this story... besides with more songs coming out its hard not to! XD**

**Love and flames,**

**Maiden**


	7. Same old town, Same young idols!

**Alright! Next chapter... I probably should of kept saying this since chapter 2, I don't own any idolmaster songs, nor characters... except mine! Oh and another thing, for fair warning; I'm going to be using a location from the anime... I promise that I wont be a complete RIP OFF ARTIST... that is a huge no-no in my books! So I hope you like it! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Same old town, Same young idols!<p>

-In the car-

"Ah, what a nice day!the young female producer smiled as she drove a large van filled with idols, some excited to perform, some dreading as their destination comes closer, while one... well Miki was just sleeping... as always.

"I can't believe they invited us again! I wonder if its changed?the happy go lucky Haruka smiled at her friends.

"I hope so... all those men... why so many men?"

"Yukiho-chan, you really need to overcome your fears of men... especially since we have SIX in our group!hearing this made said girl's face to become pale and fall deeper into her seat.

"Iori, why do you always make people feel down? It's not her fault that she had a fear of men!"

"I'm just stating the facts!"

"Yay! Battle between Makoto-chin and Iori-chin starts again!the twins sitting in front of them smiled as the other two glared at each other.

"Ah, everyone is so lively to go to Furusato again. How nice it would be to see it again!"

"Yeah... though I hope they don't make us do all that work again!the tanned girl sighed at her silver haired friend.

"Let's see, we should be there in another few mature blue haired girl looked at the map with a slight smile.

"Wow, there's so many new events! Lets see... what's plum beating contest?"

"Oh, its probably a contest to see how many plums you can smash before time runs out!the young producer smiled at her friend through the mirror, 添ou guys excited?"

"Yes!the girls cheered... well most of them. Smiling and continued to talk to each other... well most.

-Van not too far behind-

"Why... the hell... did we... wake up... so... damn... EARLY?!the young pink haired boy complained as he tried to find a nice place to rest his head.

"Sorry, Ichigo-chan. We had to go early because... well... we forgot to buy tickets for the train and everyone was too busy to go last night... so yeah...the young male producer apologized as he drove looking back at the boys with his mirror... only to see a pink and green haired boy sleeping on opposite sides of the car.

"The events on this... I wonder if it will attract a lot of ladies?the blond smiled as he read through the pamphlet with a sly grin on his face.

"... Don't get your hopes up young producer smiled as he drove, turning to his left to see the eldest of them all holding a map and wearing the same bored expression... but held a very dark aura, 填m... Akira-san... how much father away?"

"...the male turned to the producer... his eyes matching the same color of blood, the producer gulped really hard and waited for an answer then giving his full attention to the road.

"... Akira-san... isn't really a morning person huh?the brunette looked slightly scared as he felt his sweat drop... he was right behind the angry male. .. I wonder what this place is like... though I don't know why we're going to this festival and not allowed to perform?"

"Well... we kinda need all the help we can get... sorry about producer apologized again, trying to fine something good about the situation they where in... he unfortunately found none.

The brunette sighed and leaned his head on the side and looked at the rocky wall that continued to stay the same since they came to the mountains, then he realized that Akarui had not said a word since we started our drive. He turned his head a complete 180 to see the silver haired boy looking out the window, hands plastered to it and completely lost in his own world. 鄭karui?the brunette leaned toward the boy and he was answered by his same happy expression- and surprisingly bright aura.

"Look Touma-kun! There's so many tree's and plants! Look there's birds, and mountains, and-OH I just saw a fox!the lively male smiled as he continued to stare out the window with a large smile on his face.

"... you never seen a forest before?"

"Nope! This is my first time actually!he continued to smile as he turned toward the brunette, 的t's so amazing to see things that I never got to see. Just looking at it makes me happy!"

"R-Really?the brunette looked at his friend... 'Either his heart is innocent and pure more pure than Yayoi or he was REALLY sheltered sense ... well Birth' he thought as he stared at his friend... he couldn't help but smile at his innocence and joy.

The producer smiled when he stole a quick glance at the two boys from his back mirror, they have been getting close even after meeting a month and a half ago... though he still wondered about what their opinions of the girls... and of the other boys. But he was sure they got along fine... for the most part... 鄭lright boys! We're almost there! If you guys work hard, I promise to buy anything you want at the festival!"

The boys seemed not care a word about what he said... usually telling the girls that would make them happy... but just knowing that they are boys, he probably should of known that they weren't too happy about shopping or gifts... 鉄igh, lets hope this trip will help them get closer!he mumbled under his breath and continued to drive.

-Furusato Town-

"... Yep, same as producer gave a relieved sigh when he saw the down as small as it was two years ago, a large open field for events, two large buildings next to it, and a small road that lead into a town beyond a forest. 鏑ooks like it hasn't changed a bit."

"Sure hasn't...Iori slumped as she sighed in frustration... obviously coming here the first time was hard enough.

"... Well, lets make the best of it!Haruka broke the ice with a happy smile, 典his is the first time in a long time we've been here and besides, I think we deserve something like this once in a while!"

"Right you are, Haruka-chan!Ritsuko smiled at the girl and walked in front of the girls, 徹K, everyone get your things and head into the rooms! We need to start practicing soon and get costumes checked!"

The girls nodded and began to help one another carry the bags inside the large wooden building... well except one blond and two boys, who where still sleeping in separate vans. 徹h no... Miki-chan won't wake up!"

"Don't worry Yukiho, she'll wake up... eventually...the groups tomboy smiled and helped her friend unpack their bags... though when they turned around they were hit with a large sense of deja-vu.

"Welcome back to Furusato Town, 765 Pro!a large group of men smiled at the two ladies. One of them was happy to see them... Yukiho was the complete opposite, as she slowly light stepped her way around the van and toward the other direction, where she felt like she ran into a wall. 徹ww!"

Covering her face she looked to see a pair of shoes that were too big to be Makoto's... slowly the frightened girl looked up as she examined the tower that stood before her in human form. Finally looking at its face it showed the scariest male she had ever scene in all her life... her nightmares were not compared to what she had saw. His blood red eyes, his really scary and murderous aura, his hair styled as normal... but it hung over his eyes as he looked down at the girl. Terrified Yukiho shook violently staring at this man, it started to get worse when he pulled out his hand and asked in the most scariest voice none to man, .. **Are you alright...?**"

He didn't even finish the question in time for her to hear, her fragile mind with the addition of her Androphobia had pushed her way over limits... resulting in her passing out point blank right in front of said man. Ultimately resulting in everyone gathering around the passed out girl looking at her in fear and panic!

-Dressing Room-

"W-Where... am I?"

"Yukiho!the tomboy hugged the girl lying down on the small bed smiled with joy, 的'm so glad your ok!"

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out after looking at Akira-san's scary face!everyone turned to the blond girl eating food that was prepared for them, they couldn't tell if she meant to be harsh or she was just stating the facts.

"Huh? T-That was Akira-san?"

"Yes... looks like he's not a morning producers sighed as they looked back down at the girl lying on the bed, 鄭re you feeling alright now?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine!Yukiho with the help of Makoto gently climbed out of the bed and stood in front of the producer, 填m... where is Akira-san anyway?"

"Don't worry, him and the boys went off to smiled at her friend, 哲ow you need to rest and restore your gently pushed her friend who put up little to no resistance. Finally covering the girl with a thin white blanket, Makoto smiled as she stared down at her friend, 敵et some rest alright! We have plenty of time before the show starts!"

Her friend nods and slowly drifts to sleep, 擢ewh, I didn't think that Akira-san would be that scary. No wonder she fainted!"

"Trust me... it was really weird riding in the car with him- though I guess it was an accident, so I can't really be mad at him, and I can't blame him for not being a morning producer thought about what to do with this situation.

"Well, no use wasting time over it! Let's just get them ready for tonight!Ritsuko smiled at the elder producer.

"Ya your right! Let's do our best to-MIKI!everyone turned to the large sound in the back of the room, 添ou eat all our food again?!"

"But it was so yummy that Miki couldn't stop!the blond smiled as she slightly patted her filled belly.

"Did you not stop to think that everyone was a little hungry?"

"Sorry Iori-chan, Miki promises to share next time!"

"BUT WE'RE HUNGRY NOW!"

"Oh Iori-chan, your getting red!"

"Why you?!the fight started to get ugly as the two girls volume started to rise and it didn't help when the twin cheered them on to enlarge the flame.

"*Sigh* and I was worried about the boys."

"Producer-san!"

"Eh?the male turned to see the eldest female of them all standing right next to him with her usual care free smile, 展hat is it Azusa-san?"

"If you want, I can go get more food for everyone! I worked in the kitchen before so I should know where it is!"

"Hmm... I'd hate to have them make more food for us... but it looks like that's the only solution to our conflict...the producer looked at the two girls fighting and sighed heavily, 鄭lright, but be sure not to get lost!"

"Oh I won't! Please have more faith in me!she then started to walk toward the door and just as she turned around her foot almost connected with a brand new water bottle, thankfully she became more aware of the things around her and cautiously picked on the plastic bottle filled with clear cooled water. 泥id someone drop this? Well if I find your owner I'll be sure to- BEEP BEEP"

Halfway down the hall and her phone starts to go off, slowly picking it up she see's it was a text from her mother, _Hello Azusa!_

Smiling she continued to walk and text at the same time, _Hi mom! How's it going?_

_Oh its coming along, are you having fun?_

_Yep! We just got to Furusato this morning!_

_Great to hear, I'm so happy that your enjoying yourself!_

_Thank you! Is that all you wanted to say?_ Azusa knew her parents all to well.

_Well... the truth is... have you considered it?_

Azusa froze in her steps, she had completely forgot about the conversation she had with her parents and now... _I'm sorry... I haven't decided yet._

_It's alright. I just want what's best for you sweetheart! Though I've been told he is a really handsome guy!_

_Mother, looks can be deceiving! Besides I don't think I can marry him because I don't love him. I don't even know what he looks like!_

_Well... we have tried to pick a date when you two are free... I guess its not a good time._

_No I guess its not! Well I need to go, I'll text you later!_

The lavender haired girl turned her phone off the next second and leaned into the wall behind her whiling sighing heavily, 'I don't know what to do... I want to make my parents happy... but I really don't wanna marry someone when I already-' she stopped herself in mid thought and shook it out of her head. 展hat am I saying? I don't even know him that much yet! For all I know he could be a thug or even a member of the Yakuza, or maybe-"

"He's not even human, and is just a alien in hiding."

"Yeah that's right! He could be a... a...she slowly turned to her left to see a familiar face staring at her with the same emotionless stare, 展AH?!jumping back she now faced the elder male in front of her with a sense of surprise and a red face. 鄭kira-san... w-what... what are you doing in here?"

"Akauri lost his water bottle when he went to get changed for work, I told him I would get it for him."

"I see... then why are... why are...she lost her train of thought completely, her vision and thoughts where clouded by the image in front of her. A tall man with nothing but workers pants on and ground boots, the sun beating down on his exposed chest and skin with his hair damp with sweat, revealing the muscles that he had hid with his large cloths.

"By the way, what are you doing out here? Weren't you supposed to stay inside to get ready?the male stared at the girl... who's eyes seemed to be focused on something else, 滴ey Azusa?He looked at her eyes and got closer, 的 know you space out a lot but seriously..."

"... huh?her eyes fluttered over a dozen times and when she finally focused her vision... she stared at his piercing blue eyes that where less that inches from her face, and jumped back with a deeper red than she wore.

"Finally out of it?"

"... yeah...her blush still very red and heart beating very fast.

"So anyway, why are you out here again?

"...Eh?she looked at the ground and saw the brown dust road and gotten some on her white shoes, 徹h, I did it again?!"

"... want me to guide you back?she turned around and saw him move his head toward the door and waited for her answer.

"... ok...she smiled lightly as he moved to open it and extend his hand for her, 展atch your step ok."

"... right,slowly she grabbed his hand... his warm, rough yet soft, safe hand and lead her through the door way, but he didn't let go we got inside, 填m... you can let go now."

"Who said I wanted to?words alone made her heart blast, but his face when he looked at her made her flip over the edge, 釘esides, wouldn't want you getting lost again!he smiled at me with bright eyes and calm aura.

Azusa was completely frozen in place she had no idea what to do, but she didn't have to do anything when he gently walked down the hall with her. Her face looked down at their hands... 'Maybe I won't need a arranged marriage?', she smiled with a faint blush when she imagined a bright golden ring on her wedding finger.

-Cafeteria-

"*Yawn* Why do we have to cut veggies?"

"Because Producer-san told us to. Besides why are you complaining? All we've done is chop, we still need to bake, fry, grill and cook."

"Ugh, more work?! How are we supposed to do all of this by ourselves?!"

"We aren't doing it by ourselves. We're just taking care of the easiest and less complex dishes, and I think anyone can cook curry, rice, noodles, spices, chocolate, dough, teriyaki, pork buns and a little ice cream."

"... Touma, did you go to cooking school or something?"

"Nope! Believe it or not, cooking is my favorite hobby! I taught myself everything I know!"

His pink haired companion had his jaw hit the ground with such a force that it psychically hurt. 徹ww... seriously? I never took you for the cooking type."

"Well I do play a lot of soccer and stuff but since my parent's work late I had to learn to cook for myself... I actually like it!"

"Hmm... well I guess when you get married you'll be the chef?"

"Hehe, probably. So hey I wanna know something, why do you and...the elder and more experience in the kitchen male turned to see his companion looking out the window... with great interest, he stomped over to his co-worker 展hat are you looking at that's more important than w-whoa?!finally getting a good look of what his companion was seeing... his eyes couldn't move either.

Outside the window was a single girl unfolding chairs in front of the stage, from the back she looked a little taller than most, but thanks to her white shorts they were able to see her smooth model like legs that ended with white sneakers. She had a thin white blazer over her with what looked like a light blue shirt underneath, her long silver hair was tied into a long pony tail and they could see what looked like a white visor on her head to ward off the suns rays. .. Dibs!"

"What? Oh come on?!before the pink haired idol had finished his sentence, his elder companion had ran out the door while throwing off his chef's gear and made his way to the main stage. When he was a few feet away from said girl... he was more than nervous when he actually saw her so close. 'Ok... I can do this... I mean if I can handle 13 girls without freaking out than this should be no problem... right?!'

Slowly taking a breath he begins to walk up to her with the courage he had built up in the past moments, he was only steps away and was barely in reaching distance when- 典ouma-kun?!"

The male had turned to see his pink haired companion looking at him with flamed eyes, 哲OT COOL!"

"I-Ichigo-chan... didn't know you where that fast...Touma slowly backed away from the approaching male... then started to go full sprint toward the other direction. The two boys where the center of attention... and not in a good way.

-Kitchen-

"I hope you realize just how much you trouble you put Producer-san in you two?!"

"We're sorry Ritsuko-san."

"Sorry isn't good enough! I know this may be a vacation to you, but we try our best to become more famous!"

"We aren't even in the show! How will we get fame or popularity when we aren't even on stage?For once, Ichigo said something that Touma had completely agreed with.

"That's- I'll take it from here turned to the door to see the older male a little embarrassed about the turn of events, but he wasn't angry at all. He slowly walked up to the boys and put his hand on their shoulders, 的 know it seems like you guys are getting the short end of the stick right now, believe me there was a time when Chihaya and the others had felt the same way. But over time they where able to grow in popularity and they stood right at the positions you are now. It just takes time... I'm really sorry for making the six of you do most of the work with the workers and not being able to go on stage... but I promise, when this is over I'll make it up to all of you! You'll be so busy you won't have time to sit down!the producer smiled wide as he looked at the two... Touma was never in this position because he was already famous through his old companies connections, he never really knew what the girls had to go through to get to where they are now, while Ichigo was only a kid. He didn't have any clue about the life of working and doing things by yourself, his siblings did things for him... this must be the closest thing to a reality check they will ever get.

"Sorry Producer-san... we'll work hard from now on!the two males smiled at their producer and with a brief short moments they producer and Ritsuko left them to continue the cooking, with a new drive at least!

"Alright, soon the girls will be in the disposition!"

"Don't get your hopes up too high! They are still a ways ahead of us you know."

"Oh don't be such a downer, I'm sure we'll catch up to them someday soon!"

"You and I both... well anyway lets get back to work?"

"Sounds good... Hey, you know something?"

"What's that?"

"Neither of us talked to that girl outside... think she's still there?"

The chest nut haired boys shrugged and looked out the window to where the girl ways... she was long gone. 鄭h, man!"

"Well, can't get them all! Let's get back to work."

"Yeah...Ichigo slugged to his station and both of them continued from where they left off.

-Night time/Festival-

Many towns people -mostly men- had gathered around to enjoy the great festival that only came once a year, and each one of them took advantage of everything it had to offer! Activities, booths, showing off their muscles and even trying to intimidate one another by testing their strength-by beating plums into jam. With the festival starting out very outgoing, more people came to join while girls where getting ready back stage, some not as excited as others...

"Yukiho, don't worry it will all be fine!"

"B-But Makoto-chan... there are more people than before... What am I going to do?!"

"Don't worry Yukiho-chan! Its gonna be alright! You did it last year, so what's stopping you this year?"

"The fact that I have to do a solo this time!"

"Hey, its alright! You'll do fine! I know you are!"

"Are you guys still not ready yet?! She's on in 5 minutes!"

"Iori, I'm trying to be a good friend here! She just needs to calm down and stay focused."

"She needs to get used to being around men Makoto-chan! She hangs out with you all the time and your the only girl with the tomboyish personality!The princess continued to ramble about her comrades issue, 滴eck that weird silver haired boy acts more like a girl than most of us here!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm don't act like a girl... you know how hard it was to accept myself."

"Don't fight you two please!Haruka and the producer can walked over from the side of the stage, 展hat's wrong?"

"Look's like those two are fighting again, this time its over Yukiko. Iori want's her to go on stage, but Makoto doesn't want to push her!Haruka looked panicked as she looked at the situation.

"Hmm this is a rough patch,the producer thought of a way to resolve this conflict, but the only way to solve it was to have Yukiko overcome her fear. He thought long and hard, but his mind came to only on conclusion, 滴mm, I think I have something!"

"You do?! I knew I could count on your producer-san!Haruka skipped back to the group and left the male to himself to think about his plan, 哲ow how the heck am I going to do this... I already told them they can't perform and it won't be fair if one of them goes on... maybe if I explain it to them they'll understand!"

-A few minutes later-

"What do you mean only one of us get's to perform?!"

"I'm so sorry! But I just thought of an idea that could help Yukiko,the producer bowed his head in front of the boys, 的 promise I will make it up to you! I know its unfair but it's the best time and we only have a few minutes. Even if it fails I will still make it up to you regardless! Just please consider it, and if you all are strongly against it, then I won't pressure you to go through with it."

"...The boy's looked at each other and shared some whispered words, 展hat do ya think?Touma started.

"Well he does seem to be in a pickle and he has put us before anyone else.

"But it's completely unfair, only one of us get's to perform and the rest have to wait tell god knows when?!

"It does sound unfair, but he does keep his promises, and he is a honest guy."

"... I think we should go through with the boy's looked at Akira in shock, 添ou think it's a good idea?的 think so, and I'm guessing I'm the one who is responsible for this.展hy would you say that Akira-san?"

"When we got here Hagiwara bummed into me... I think seeing me caused her to boys looked closer at him, 鉄he must have Androphobia, and has been struggling with it even more since we

all joined the company... no wonder the girls are fighting and why Producer-san want's one of us to perform."

"So he's doing this to help her, because we caused her to freak out so much?Akira nodded at the pink haired boy's question, 鉄o that's why he wanted us to choose."

"Well... who should we choose?The boy's turned to Touma and they all looked over each other, 展hy doesn't Akauri just go on?"

"Akauri would be the best choice, but his action's will only confuse Hagiwara. Besides-the taller and elder male looked over the group, 滴e kinda has his hands full."

All four boy's looked over to see a large carriage surrounded with people. The sign at the top was labeled, Sun Fortunes.'and was decorated with many different design's and color's to give of the unexplained urge to see what's inside. 鉄urprisingly, he's gotten almost too popular."

"Well Akarui's out, so that leave's Ichigo, Akira, Hokuto, Shouta, and me... who would be the best choice?"

"Hmm... Well its a risk... but I think I know who should do it?The boys turned their attention to the second eldest and thought of a really edgy plan.

-Backstage-

It had been nearly an hour since the show started. The girls had been feeling mixed emotions since they hit the half and hour mark and where tired yet excited to go back on stage-that is to say all but one.

"Don't worry Yukiho, I know you'll be fine."

"B-But Makoto-chan- I know this is hard for you, but trust me it'll be alright!The girls desperately tried to calm her down as best they can before she goes on. Unlike last time she won't have Haruka or Makoto or any of the girls to help her on stage. She was going to be all by herself, singing in front of the one thing that makes her skin crawl the most... men.

Yukiho looked at her friend with concern written all over her face, she was so scared of what could happen. 鄭-Are you sure?"

"Promise!The tomboy smiled at her friend as the weight had begun to lift from the shy girls shoulders... but not by much. 添ukiho! Your on in two!and the weight had doubled in less than seconds.

Nervous as can be she climbed the metal stairs and in seconds reached the top. She looked back at her friends who all smiled and wished her the best of luck. However luck was not something she could depend on as walked onto the stage with her head hung low, determined to not face the audience as much as possible. Though through her bangs, she was able to make out the audience as well as the front row... over 50% of the people sitting where guys. Slowly she raised her head and saw the crowds smiles as she tried to focus on a female face in the audience. Thankfully she found a girl that looked around her age and smiled as she waited for the introduction to begin.

"Alright everyone, we have a treat for you! You all have the privilege of watching the first ever cross-gender performance!Before she could register what he just said, the crowd was filled with excitement and anticipation-though most where shocked out of their mind like the girl on stage. 撤lease give a warm welcome to 765 productions very own, Yukiho Hagiwara and Akira Senshi!"

If Yukiho could dig through the stage-and trust me she has-she would do it right now, but not only had she left her shovel at home, her partner had already begun to walk on stage. She froze at the sight of him, his tall figure towering over her with such mass that she though she was ant size while he was a building. His clothes had changes from the standard workers wear to a gray no-sleeve v-neck with a silver blazer covering most of the shirt yet leaving the arms to show his muscles. His pants where baggy silver jeans with black lines running down the middle and matching shows to go with, while his hands where covered to the knuckle with silver gloves leaving the fingers exposed. He took only a few steps and stopped when he was sure the audience could get a good view while Yukiho just watched him in horror. Looking at him was making her freeze under pressure, this was something she didn't think would happen ever in her life-well not really, but she was at least sure she had enough time to get over her fear. Now she was forced to not only perform in front of a crowd-where most of the population is male- and sing with the guy that almost gave her a heart attack by glaring at her. 'What should I do? I can't go through with this! I can't!' her mind shouted as loud as it could, trying to find something that would help her get through this.

"Yukiho! You can do it!Makoto and the others smiled while giving her thumps ups.

The shy girl looked at her friends and her producers, even with them cheering her on she felt pressured into doing this. She looked at the audience and say their excited faces as they stared at the two who where on stage. Problem was that Yukiho stole all the boys while Akira had made most of the girls drop like fly's. She could see them all, every single male in the audience was looking at her-this would be Yukiho's own version of hell right about now. She was about to run of stage and find the nearest shovel to dig the biggest hole, but a single voice stopped her in her tracks before she had the time to move.

"Hagiwara."

"Y-YES?!she jumped when she heard her name coming from behind her. Turning around she saw the man that terrified her so staring at her with a different gaze. He gently nodded his head and looked at her with a mixture of seriousness and something else-probably something she thought most men where had except for the producer. He waited for her to calm herself and patiently gazed at her, finally mustering up all her courage she returned his nod and looked at the audience, praying to god that this would work.

* * *

><p><em>Kosmos, Cosmos<em>

_Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I fly beyond infinity and the cosmos!<br>Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I can't<em>_stop anymore, I repaint my image.  
>like a wavering and fluttering flower, my dreams flourish!<br>If a single beam of light pierces through we have  
>Access to the future<br>Reason and the nature_

_Our joined hearts overcomes the digital and conveys our heartbeat,  
>it<em>_a minus 100 degree world where we can__hear anything though-but look,_

_the beam guided us once again!  
>This boom searches for something wonderful we can do!<em>

_Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I fly beyond the cold cosmos!<br>Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I can't<em>_go back now, I speed up even more!  
>Fluttering and wavering, stars and surrounding vivid colors<br>transmit our story and future.  
>Nexus for the future<br>Season and the nature_

_I fly for thousands, hundred millions light years,  
>until I reach The Grounds of Fate.<br>If I overcome this rising speed, I can overlook the galaxy!_

_I'm__a bit scared but I __believe in you,  
>I can do it if I always keep it this way!<em>

_Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I fly through the lightness of dimensions and the cosmos!<br>Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I can't<em>_stop anymore, I run past the stage!  
>Drip drip melting, it looks like a drop of dreams!<br>I finally arrived, I look back and see us!_

_Access to the future Reason and the nature  
>Nexus for the future Season and the nature<br>Access to the future Reason and the nature  
>Nexus for the future Season and the nature<em>

_Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I fly beyond infinity and the cosmos!<br>Kosmos, Cosmos  
>I can't<em>_stop anymore, I repaint my image.  
>like a wavering and fluttering flower, my dreams flourish!<br>If a single beam of light pierces through we have  
>Access to the future Reason and the nature<br>Nexus for the future Season and the nature_

* * *

><p>The pair where only a few feet away from each other, but before the song began it felt like they where oceans apart. The crowd cheered as well as the girls back stage and even from the people who where watching from the stands. Yukiho smiled and bowed in every direction while Akira bowed once and looked at the audience with pride. They both walked off stage and Yukiho was met with all her friends ready to hug the girl to death.<p>

"You did it Yukiho!"

"Great job Yukiho!"

"See I told you there wasn't anything to worry about!"

"Oh like you could sing a song with a guy for the first time and not get nervious?"

"Hmm, alright I guess its something I need to work on!"

The girls began to laugh and giggle as they congratulated the shy girl on her incredible step towards overcoming her fear. To be honest, if it weren't for the producer and Makoto helping her out she would of ran off the stage. Through all the cheering she spotted the eldest male talking to the producer as he bowed his head to show how grateful he was. The taller male simply shook his head and said something that she couldn't hear. But when the girls had gone back to preparing for the next song and the producer getting back to helping the girls, Yukiho walked up to the elder male and stopped when he was only a few feet away. He stared at her and she was at a loss of words. Not knowing what to do she simply bowed in front of him, to not only thank him, but to apologize as well.

"I'm so sorry I got scared of you! I'm really sorry! But I also want to thank you for... for...for some reason she was on the verge of tears as she couldn't find the words to say. Sure this was a big help to her ego, but she was still scared of men and this was the first time in her life that she was able to actually talk to a boy who wasn't the producer.

She then felt a hand gently placed on her head, when she opened her eyes she saw Akira's large hand gently moving from side to side with little force. .. you did eyes shot open when his words met her ears, 的 understand your scared, but at least you have a family that wants to help taking his hand off her head, he looked over to the back of the stage and saw the tomboy and princess playfully fighting while the producer and other girls laugh.

Yukiho knew she friends where more than friends, they where a family through and through. They helped her overcome so much, she will forever be grateful for their kindness. Turning around she saw the tall man walking away to the dressing room to change, 展ait!came out of her mouth before her mind could think about the word. He slowly turned around and stared at her, waiting for her to speak. 泥-does that mean... we're a family too?"

He looked at her and slowly walked over with no expression. Not knowing what he was going to do, she closed her eyes and waited for him to do something... nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw his hand now stretched out and open, as if to receive her's, 滴ow about we start with friends?Smiling widely she placed her hand with his -not melting- and shook it gently with a big smile on her face!

-Next Morning-

"Finally we can go home!"

"Oh common Iori-chenn you liked coming back here!"

"Will you two shut up and get into the van!the twins retreated and fled to the safety of the fan as the others began putting the final suit cases into both vans.

"Looks like everything turned out alright!"

"Seems like it, and look Yukiho made a friend!Ritsuko turned over to the girls van to see the shy Yukiho carrying a small bag while walking beside Akira who was carrying a large suitcase that the girls had brought with them. 鉄he seems to be the only one to not feel intimidate by him. I just hope the girls can learn from her example."

"Don't worry, if Yukiho can do something that even I can barely do, then the other girls should have no problem-His words where cut off when the girls began screaming when Akira placed the large case into the care, causing his head to slide up the back of the van. He then resulted in walking to the boy's van to finish loading up. 典hough it may take some two producers shared a worried grin while hoping the best for the future.

"So we're leaving already?"

"I thought you hated this place?"

"I didn't say that, but I never really got a chance to speak to that girl."

Touma looked at the pink haired boy and shared a sigh of disappointment. 展e'll let's just pack up and-"

"HEY THERE SHE IS!The brunette turned a complete 180 to see the girl from yesterday walking there way, while holding a small bag and a bag wrapped around one of her shoulders.

"DIBS!Touma shouted again as he ran up to the girl while hearing the protests from the boy a few feet back, he finally reached the girl and was only a few feet away... he could hear his hart beating faster as she got close enough. 滴i! I saw you working the other day and I- Wait what I meant to say was that you looked pretty cute- I MEAN- Oh I'm so sorry!"

Seeing the boy fluster before him the girl simply walking forward and actually running into his chest. Touma was shell shocked and had no idea what his next action would be, 的-um... I was just-the girl seemed to be getting closer and was at the point of having her chest- which was surprisingly flat- being rubbed against his, but not in a sexual way. Touma looked down at the girl and saw her lifting her head so that he could finally see the girl he had been wanting to talk to sense he got here... what he found shook him to his core.

"Touma-kun... I'm so tired...Akarui said sleeplessly and began to move closer to Touma which resulted in them falling over with Akarui on top of the larger male. Because of his tiredness the silver haired boy thought nothing of it as he snuggled into the lower man's chest. 鄭h... so warm!"

"AKARUI?!finally coming out of his shock, Touma tried to get the smaller boy of him. Though his tries where for not as the boy laying on top of him had fallen asleep on the larger man. 展HY THE?! I THOUGHT YOU?! HUH?!"

"What's all the shouting ab-Akira moved around the car to see the pink haired boy in complete shock and not too far away from the van was two figure with one laying on top of the other... one appeared to be male while the other seemed to be harder to figure out. When he moved closer, he knew who they where exactly.

"Thank goodness Akira-san! Please help me get Akarui-his please was cut short when he looked at the taller mans face and felt a uneasy feeling shook from his eyes. The blood red eyes that he saw yesterday where back and they looked directly at Touma. 鄭-Akira-san?The larger male then lowered down while still holding that deathly aura with his eyes and coated his body with a dark presence.

Touma shut his eyes as quickly as he could preparing for the worst. When he opened his eyes he saw that Akarui was off of him and was now in Akira's arms, 滴e must of not gotten a lot of sleep because of the festival. I'll put him in the van before he falls on someone else."

Sighing in relief Touma stood and then dusted himself off before he saw Akira gently place Akarui onto the seat that was against a window. Touma then began to walk forward, but was stopped when the door was shut in front of him. He looked to the side and saw that Akira had shut the door on purpose, 填m... is everything alright?"

"What are your intentions for Akarui?the question could make anyone blush and Touma blushed a new shade of red.

"What?! I have no intentions! Honest! It was just an accident!"

"...Looking deeply into his eyes, the elder male stared at the younger males scared figure as he barely stood his ground, 的 believe you... but just be sure to live with what's to come if you continue down this road."

"Huh?Touma looked in confusion as he saw the taller more elder male get into the passenger seat of the van and shut the door as soon as he got in. 展-What just happened?!"

"Alright guy's let's go home!The producers voice shouted as he called Shouta and Ijuuin over to get into the van. The two boys walked over to greet their friend only to see him very confused. 添ou okay man?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure Touma-kun? You look kinda worried."

"Guy's I'm fine! I just wanna get home so we can get to work!"

"That's our Touma-kun! Putting work before anything!"

"Just wait Touma-kun, keep it up and maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend!"

"Huh?!"

"Oh nothing!The elder of the three smiled as he and the younger male quickly opened the door and entered the van. Still confused as ever Touma finally hopped into the van and shut the door behind him.

"Alright! Time to head home!The producer smiled as he started the car and began to drive off, waving to the towns people as he drove.

Not even ten minutes after driving Touma felt something fall against his leg. Looking down his eyes almost bolted out of his head as he saw the silver haired boy laying his head on his leg with a smile on his face, 鄭h... so soft!"

"A... A... A-he tried to wake the silver haired boy up when he felt a familiar presence that he experienced not even an hour ago. He looked to the front to see those red eyes staring at him with complete intent to do something bad. 'Why is this happening to me?!' Touma inwardly cried as he knew the trip would be over five hours long.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That was another chapter down! Now to be honest I have been putting this off for a long time. Reason being is that not only have I started school but I've been trying to find a job and is a pain! When I have free time I promise to write as much as I can! I promise I won't quit this series so long as people would kindly wait for a few chapters. I'm not going to be giving you a chapter a week -sorry about that- but I promise to write you guys another one as soon as I can! Thanks for everyone who's been a fan and who will continue to be a fan and even those who have just now started reading! Please review and favorite if you like it! Also if there's anything I'm doing wrong or you might think I can improve on, any advice is well appreciated! - Love and Flames<strong>

**Maiden!**


End file.
